


danganronpa headcanons galore

by mius_imagination



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: #lol, <3, F/F, F/M, IDK ships, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Useless Lesbians, lolz, pees adorably, ships??idk, shironaga, some smut, tw blood??, tw violence mentions in some chapters but its danganronpa idk what u expect, tw: shitty writing!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 139
Words: 36,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mius_imagination/pseuds/mius_imagination
Summary: all my danganronpa headcanons pulled straight from my tumblr- mius-imagination
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Saionji Hiyoko, Hoshi Ryoma/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Kamukura Izuru/Mioda Ibuki, Kamukura Izuru/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi, Momota Kaito/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham & Tsumiki Mikan, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader
Comments: 164
Kudos: 448





	1. mikan with an ultimate doctor!s/o

here’s some mikan with an ultimate doctor!s/o in a non-despair au headcanons!!

mikan best girl mikan best girl mikan best girl mikan best-

  * she loves that your ultimate is a doctor!
  * definitely asks to help you out with your patients (she is a nurse, after all)
  * your date nights will mostly consist of studying while eating takeout (mikan probably spills it everywhere at one point, let’s be honest)
  * the two of you become the medics of the school, and hope’s peak eventually gets rid of their school nurses and replaces them with you two
  * random pop quizzes!! especially if the two of you are trying to go to the same college
  * mikan or you will randomly ask some obscure question about… let’s say bandages and the other has to answer in thirty seconds or less
  * It becomes a fun game and a great way to confuse your classmates!
  * you help her out with her anxiety, trying to calm her down when she gets upset or can barely form a sentence
  * hear me out: matching bandaids
  * either of you get hurt at the same time? you immediately pull out the cute little hello kitty bandaids and slap them on
  * you definitely brag about them to your classmates, causing your adorable little girlfriend to blush
  * you also probably decorate your school books with various medical-related stickers together!



abshdjfjkdjs thats it,,,, thats all i could come up with 💔💔


	2. kokichi with a sibling

kokichi with a sibling headcanons,,, i love him sm but i want to punt his little grape twink ass to the moon and back. in this essay i will-

  * pranks!! you could be the most serious person and he would still manage to rope you into his tricks
  * you could be kiyotaka fucking ishimaru and kokichi would still get you to participate in his shenanigans (on another note, shenanigans autocorrected to shinazugawa which i think is pretty cool BABDHHFJF)
  * you guys probably fuck with each others hair,,,, well it’s mostly kokichi trying to mess with yours and you hitting him when you’ve had enough
  * this relationship (is relationship romantic?? or is it just- nvm🧍‍♀️) is literally just chaos
  * your PLATONIC relationship bc inc//st isn’t valid at all plsseekhelp
  * y’all.... kokichi definitely has butterfly clips somewhere 
  * or worms on a string
  * fuck it i know he bought both off of amazon or etsy at 3am to try to prank kaito or maki
  * you guys both see kirumi as your mom,,,, you called her mom as a joke once and now that’s her name. she is no longer kirumi, she’s mom now
  * fights? you mean days where neither of you refuse to acknowledge each other’s presence and the only time you speak each other’s name is when you talk shit?
  * this is so random but kokichi is such a gossip. like imagine karen smith from the movie mean girls and that’s kokichi. except shorter. and purple. 
  * ~~pls i genuinely think im so funny SHHDK~~
  * good nights? well,,, probably the two of you just vibing to music in one of y’all’s dorm
  * late night talks late night talks late night-
  * the two of you have definitely committed at least two crimes while trapped in the academy
  * once, you had set one of kokichis scarfs on fire outside of kaito’s dorm and almost set the poor astronaut on fire
  * everyone was mad at the two of you afterwords, but it was _so_ worth it 
  * you guys probably bully each other as a joke and it freaks anyone in a five mile radius out
  * class trials? the two of you are working out the killer before anyone else can find any evidence
  * t w i n t e l e p a t h y
  * need i say more?
  * this is literally such a perfect sibling relationship i cannot , 10/10 would recommend (for the others not so much-)



this is it officer , this is the post that made me squeal while writing


	3. kokichi with a crush who's the real blackened

request: Ok let’s say kokichi has a crush and a murder occurs and they vote but they voted the wrong person and the real blackened is his crush? What is his reaction? 

this is such a cool request and was so awesome to write, you truly have a big brain anon 😩‼️ here u go!! just a reminder, there are danganronpa-type themes in this, so pls dont read if you are triggered by any of that!!

  * fake crying at first
  * nothing sinks in for him at first, so he fake cries to try to trick everyone else as they’re all sentenced to their deaths
  * but then
  * oh, but then
  * he starts to cry for real. heavy sobs, shoulders shaking as he paws at his checkered scarf, _how could you!_ he’d scream, all need to keep up a facade gone
  * but _you_. you you you you you you _you._
  * you were _smiling,_ a grin on your features
  * you had gotten away with murder, and you were ecstatic to go home finally
  * fuck everyone else who stood in your way, you would sacrifice them all for you to go home
  * the weight of your actions would sink in later, but for now, happiness and the joy of the risk of being caught and executed was rushing throughout your body
  * everyone else is worried, some hugging each other at the fear of death
  * nobody was paying attention to kokichi as the feeling of betrayal surged throughout him, all eyes were on you
  * this feeling of despair... this amazing feeling of all hope lost courses through him, and as you walk away, presumably to the outside world, he swears that he’ll get out of this alive and meet you again in the outside world



okay so um,,, this kinda scared me at the end bc that gave me some weird type vibes but!! i loved loved LOVED writing this shjdjs thank u sm for requesting!! i hope u enjoyed!! <3


	4. kokichi dating headcanons

kokichi dating headcanons!! i hope you all enjoy abshjfjhd <33

  * he’s a jerk to all else but maybe,,, just maybe,,, he’ll be a little nicer to you
  * less lying, less fucking with your feelings for his amusement, that kinda stuff
  * kokichi wouldn’t want to hurt his precious s/o’s feelings, now would he?
  * ~~well he sometimes does, but-~~
  * protective? nah. he’s clingy as hell, following you around like a lost puppy 
  * ~~a lying lost puppy~~ LMAOSHFJKDFJ
  * but pda??? yeah
  * only if its in the worst situations though
  * kokichi doesn’t wanna hold hands with you at breakfast, no, he wants to peck your cheek in the middle of a trial 
  * but there are times where he’s awful to you, too
  * he’s not sunshine and rainbows, so there’s no way your relationship could be (brocken 😕💔🥀😭😔) 
  * so tbh there’s a lot of rough bumps, especially when he’s picking a fight with someone else
  * it honestly really depends on your personality
  * but kokichi really likes cuddles!!!
  * laying on your chest or snuggling into your side are his personal favorites
  * this is really cheesy, but he loves hearing your heartbeat
  * pretends to despise petnames, but secretly melts if you call him ~~mamas~~ bae or something like that
  * okay okay but hear me out: shitty couple shirts
  * like the “if lost return to her🥺👉👈” and “i’m her🥺🥺🥺🥺” it’s those. he wants those.
  * partly for the irony, and partly because they’re so shitty that they’re almost... cute?
  * but either way you guys end up getting him a few sizes too large so the shirt _hangs_ off of him
  * you can barely see the stupid font with all the extra fabric
  * so what do you do? you cut the shirt, of course
  * but you make a mistake in cutting and then bam, suddenly you have a croptop with the letters “if lost, return” on it
  * it’s hilarious, but not in the moment
  * so the two of you burn it (#couplegoals!!🥺) and accidentally light the academy on fire
  * ~~this is the only time i’ll feel bad for monokuma and the monokubs~~



i write for kokichi too much😕


	5. kokichi with a male!reader nsfw

request:

hi shawty bae <3 can i get some kokichi x male!reader nsfw headcanons ill literally beg im deprived of that mf--

\- 🎲

hi dice!! thank u for requesting bae youre always welcome in my asks <33

sorry this was more of a gn reader bc i can’t write nsfw w male readers for shit but here u go <33

  * power bottom
  * will make you do everything whether you like it or not
  * this is 100% obvious but kokichi will definitely be more into receiving than giving, pretending that he finds giving “gross” sometimes
  * ~~he doesn’t~~
  * he rlly likes thigh kisses!! like if right before you go down on him you press your lips to his inner thigh,,, he melts
  * and maybe, just _maybe_ will reciprocate with something later
  * only if he wants to, though
  * kokichi seems like the type to like it rough, but he really doesn’t
  * he might be,,, yknow,,, but he’s not a monster! he wants to be taken care of, not hurt more
  * will indulge you in your interests and kinks if you ask enough
  * everything is on the table!! except for violence. that’s a no-no for him, sorry </3
  * ~~NO-NO LMFOJHSJKDJFKL~~
  * im sorry but the word no-no has no right to be as funny as it is
  * BUT
  * he can take a little degradation, so if that’s something you wanna try... 👀
  * he _definitely_ likes it if you make a move on him in public or something,,, while he normally likes to be in control, there’s something about being completely at your mercy that’s almost... alluring
  * handjobshandjobshandjobshandjobs
  * i don’t see many different positions with kokichi, mainly ones where he feels in control of the situation as you please him
  * but if one the two of you try out particularly sticks with him then he’ll keep it



okay thats it LNSJFBJFN😕😕 i don’t have many nsfw headcanons of kokichi and i can rlly only write him in drabbles when it comes to nsfw im so sorry </33


	6. kokichi with a s/o who uses typing quirks

request: køk1chi w/ a gn! s/o that uses typ!ng quirks (mødern au!) 1f thats 0k ???

  * like kokichi gives me the vibes that he would 100% use a typing quirk too
  * you feel me? (HJSNFJNRJGN THATS SUCH A WEIRD PHRASE GOODBYE)
  * but he loves yours!!
  * maybe some remarks
  * “well if it isn’t the one who uses that weird typing thingy”
  * “you use one too, dumbass”
  * actually i had no clue what a typing quirk is but after i googled it this shit’s cool as hell omg
  * it seems rlly cryptic too, which is why i think kokichi uses one
  * perks if someone gets confused about it
  * “why do you type like that? is your keyboard broken?” -kaede
  * “your keyboard looks broken, i’ll fix it right away for you” -kirumi
  * it seems kinda like an inside joke between the two of you



okay okay that’s it i’m so sorry thats all i could think of💔💔 i hope you enjoyed!!

ay ay ay this cut off what oh no idk where the first part went😕😕😕😕


	7. kokichi with an s/o who's taller than him

request: hgghghg uhh could you do Kokichi with a s/o that's taller than him?? Jus stuff like that yk. (And if you can, make it gender neutral??) Ty! <3

THIS MADE ME REMEMBER THAT IM LITERALLY SHORTER THAN KOKICHI LMAOOO

  * literally everyone is taller than him
  * okay that was too harsh, a few people are shorter than him, but you get my point
  * he’s kinda used to people picking at him for his height, so he tends not to mind
  * but if you do it? it might bruise his ego
  * just a lil
  * but if you don’t poke at it? he kinda likes the height difference
  * it makes him feel small
  * in a good way ofc
  * and honestly? height is only a problem if you make it
  * he will climb on top of you
  * you could be the weakest bitch alive and he’s still climbing on your back and forcing you to give him a piggyback ride
  * your relationship pretty normal besides that
  * well, as normal as a relationship with kokichi can get



nobody hmu i’m gonna reread these and pretend i’m taller than kokichi <//3


	8. kissing headcanons for kokichi and nagito

request: Kissing and making out headcanons for Kokichi and Nagito separately including first kiss please

OMG THIS REQUEST IS LITERALLY SO CUTE I CAN’T SJKSJDABSH 👩‍❤️‍💋‍👩

nagito komaeda:

  * first kiss? nah
  * more like first miss
  * KLNFAKDJWNNDJ i am so funny,,,
  * OKAY WHAT I MEAN IS
  * he leaned in, and due to his luck, you also leaned in
  * but!! you both went in for the kill too fast
  * and u knocked your heads together LMAO
  * it was funny as hell,,, but not until afterwards
  * hes probs like “im so sorry my hope, an ultimate like you doesnt deserve to be touched by filth like me” LMFAO
  * and youre all like “🤨” and then you kiss him and hes... speechless
  * yeah
  * hes speechless
  * you? kissing _him?_ sure he’s hoped for this, and sure you were trying to earlier, but he didn’t think you would actually do it
  * from there on
  * he was addicted
  * i feel like nagito prefers back of the neck and cheek kisses compared to like lip-to-lip touch
  * like,,, if you wrap your arms around his waist from behind and plant a little kiss to his neck, he’s _gone_
  * inferiority complex and constant need to put himself under you be damned
  * he wants _more_
  * the way he kisses you?
  * your hand.
  * 100% your hand
  * nagito wants to treat you like royalty, and what’s more majestic than pressing a kiss to the back of your hand?
  * his lips are a little chapped, but its nothing a little chapstick can’t fix
  * kisses with him are amazing, no doubt about it



kokichi oma:

  * kokichi’s kiss with you was definitely a spur-of-the-moment thing
  * we all know kokichi
  * well
  * i mean i _think_ know him enough to write him
  * but i feel like he acted on a rush of emotions
  * not in a passionate way, of course!
  * he just wanted to fuck with you and your feelings
  * but!! as you got upset with him (as u should!!! kissing someone without proper consent is a no and we... just no </3 plz don’t cancel me for writing this)
  * kokichi realizes he kinda.... likes you?
  * like,,, like-like??
  * like elementary school like??
  * but yeah, that was your first kiss (that dumbass)
  * but once you’re in a relationship?
  * kokichi’s big on forehead/head kisses
  * like one of you is messing with each other’s hair and then you press a kiss to either the crown or the other’s forehead
  * and maybe cheek kisses... but mostly head kisses
  * maybe!!! knuckle kisses
  * i feel like he would like knuckle kisses
  * especially if you happen to wear rings... he goes “hnnsdhsndnf” out loud and its simultaneously the most adorable and the most hilarious thing you’ve ever seen
  * sneak kisses!!! kokichi is big on sneak kisses
  * it doesn’t even matter where
  * if you can manage to sneak up on him (not likely btw, but he gives u extra points for trying sometimes)
  * and kiss him anywhere, it could be his arm or even the back of his ear (okay thats kinda... um) he’ll fall in love with you even more
  * ~~it’s not like he’ll admit it, though~~



ABSBBDBN here you go!! this was so much fun to write, thank u sm for requesting! i hope u enjoy this mess <3

~~i can’t believe i’m spending my study time doing this goodbye~~


	9. komahina x reader nsfw h/cs

request: Ayo, maybe some Hajime x reader x Nagito nsfw hcs? 👀

(Totally chill if you’re uncomfortable with that, if you are, just ignore this! Just thought there’s no hurt in asking)

AYO AYO BESTIE YOU OUT HERE WITH A BIG BRAIN I LOVE KOMAHINA X READER SM 😩😩😩plsplspls request more of komahina x reader if u have ideas i beg of u

also u didnt specify so i tried to keep this as gn as possible!! abshhdsd sorry💔

nsfw under the cut, because,,,, yknow,, nsfw headcanons🧍‍♀️LMAO

  * oh my _god_
  * the way this couple contrasts,,,,
  * okay but hear me out
  * you’re always sandwiched between the two of them
  * hajime tends to top, but sometimes if he or nagito has had a bad day nagito will take the lead
  * tbh it’s never rough unless one of you manage to piss hajime off
  * and _then_ you’re in for it
  * costumes. 100%. from bunny suits to maid dresses, you and nagito always have one thing or another on during sex
  * nagito always prefers giving to receiving, but he has the _hottest_ fucking moans when you suck him off
  * he whines, too. loud, high pitched, and breathy, you’d be worried about someone hearing the three of you if your walls weren’t soundproof
  * nagito is 100% into watching
  * he’ll jerk himself off as he watches you and hajime fuck, entranced by the sight of the two of you
  * but that position never lasts long, because one of you always beckons him in on the fun
  * hajime grunts. a _lot._ but sometimes, if you manage to do something just right, or if he’s overstimulated, he’ll moan
  * his voice is rough during sex, panting and breathing heavily so when he moans it’s not like nagito’s high pitched sound, it’s closer to a groan
  * but it’s hot nonetheless
  * hajime’s big into hair pulling. just a little tug on his ahoge is enough to get him going
  * he’s also a sucker for head
  * you want something? give him head. _especially_ if nagito watches and/or encourages the two of you from the sidelines
  * they both have a voice kink, but nagito especially
  * he could cum just from your or hajime’s words alone
  * HE LOVES GUIDED MASTURBATION SO MUCH OMG
  * like if one of you were to direct him when he jacks off he would release so easily oh my god
  * all you have to do is say “good boy” and he’s putty in your hands
  * hajime, too
  * hajime strives to be called petnames
  * he loves stuff like “good boy (nagito too) baby, that cheesy shit”
  * he calls you prince/ss, love, yknow that stuff
  * he calls nagito puppy and good boy
  * nagito really likes it rough, though
  * and he isn’t above trying to get what he wants, so the two of you tend to scheme together to set hajime off
  * so he can... relieve his stress in a.... healthier way



I LITERALLY LOVE THIS ASK SM SORRY THIS TOOK A LIL WHILE 


	10. nagito with a touched starved s/o

request: may i request nagito with a touch starved s/o?

i googled touch starvation for u anon, thats how much i love u 👩‍❤️‍💋‍👩 i hope u enjoy!! <3

  * my god is this man touch starved too
  * so cuddling...? not really likely at first
  * like the two of you are probs rlly confused on the whole touchy touchy thing so you stick to handholding
  * but once the barriers broken? the two of you are all over each other
  * PDA PDA PDA
  * hand holding,,, cheek kissing,,, head pats and forehead kisses are nagito’s favs when it comes to touching
  * and cuddles!! shjwndjenf always cuddles
  * nagito really likes that one position where you lay on his chest
  * or he lays on yours!! the sound of your heartbeat is really comforting to him
  * you’re kinda known as that one obnoxious couple
  * yknow, the ones who would always make out in the hallways during school like from some type of shitty coming-of-age high school movie
  * except u don’t make out in public spaces bc... ew
  * more of just
  * you’re so in love that everyone (especially hajime) wants to gag
  * “hey! keep that to yourself, can’t you?” hajime asked one morning as you and nagito were conversing, almost lovesick expressions on your faces. “hajime! cut it out! they’re in love!” sonia scolded him, letting the two of you be.
  * the two of you are voted “best only couple” on the island



okay okay i’m so sorry i didn’t get to these earlier ashjkdjks i hope u enjoyed bae 😰😰😰


	11. nagito with a short and chubby s/o

request: Nagito with a short + chubby gender neutral s/o headcanons? 🥺

yk what anon, you read my mind. this was rlly therapeutic to write SHJSJDKDH thank u sm for requesting <33

  * nagito doesn’t find anything wrong with you being chubby!
  * your body type doesn’t affect your ultimate or the hope that’s inside you, so why should he care?
  * you’re just you
  * also!! he rlly likes your height
  * well, likes isn’t the word
  * he loves your height
  * nagito absolutely adores your height
  * from the way he has to help you to reach things to the way you sometimes wear tall boots or heels to make you taller, he’s in love with it all
  * especially the heels
  * cuddles with him are so enjoyable!!
  * if you can convince him that he deserves to cuddle with you, of course
  * but he’ll wrap his arms around you and make you feel like you’re the only two people in the world
  * spooning!! oh god spooning is def one of nagito’s faves
  * feeling insecure or down about yourself because of your size? no need to worry, nagito’s got a whole google doc set up with reasons on why you’re perfect!
  * half of them half to do with “the hope that sleeps inside you” ABSHHDHJS
  * all in all? he doesn’t rlly think anything of your size other than how gorgeous and huggable you are



PLS THIS WAS AWESOME TO WRITE IF YALL EVER WANNA POP YOUR SHORT/CHUBBY READER REQUESTS IN MY INBOX PLS DO SO!! its such a comfort for me LMFOAHDJJSAKSJ


	12. shuichi, hajime, and kokichi finding out s/o used to model for playboy

request: Can I request shuichi, Hajime, and kokichi with a s/o that used to model for playboi making poses and wearing revealing clothing and one day the dudes walk upon the magazines how would they react?

this is such a good request you have such a big brain anon omfg 😩 also!! semi nsfw bc the ask is semi nsfw,,, you know

shuichi saihara:

  * blushing mess 100%
  * he really has no words?
  * he means, you look great!! you really do, but-
  * wait- does he sound like a perv??
  * you have to assure him that telling you that you look nice does, in fact, not make him a perv
  * he’s probably the most chill about it
  * he asks if your experience was okay, though
  * “it went okay, right? nobody tried anything, right?”
  * and if someone did, well, it’s a good thing he’s the ultimate detective



hajime hinata:

  * another blusher HGAHAHSH
  * hajime’s less calm about it than shuichi is, though
  * violently throwing the magazine away from himself as he hides his face in his hands and tries to push away the dirty thoughts
  * his hands are definitely shaking and he’s so red you can feel the heat radiating off his face
  * he doesn’t mind that you modeled, oh no
  * in fact, he asks you later if you still have the outfit
  * for educational purposes, yknow?



kokichi oma:

  * you definitely show him the magazine, you didn’t wanna have him stumbling across it and bother you with questions
  * best to get things over with as soon as possible, right?
  * kokichi blushes at first, but he quickly covers it up with a joke and a little jab
  * not a mean one tho, he’s too stunned to really say anything mean at the moment
  * more like a “wow! can’t believe you modeled” in the quietest voice you’ve ever heard from him, followed by some other mumbling and a louder, more sarcastic response
  * he’s kokichi, after all
  * you can’t stun him for long
  * but,,,, you know,,, if you wanted to show him the outfit again but in person,,,, it would stun him for a lil longer
  * just a thought 😋



i don’t think this needs a cut, but pls tell me if you think it does ahshdjf


	13. amasai x reader nsfw h/cs

request: WAIT BUT KOMAHINA X READER ANON henlo mx genius

n e ways im inspired this is a hella whack request but can I habv some rantarou x saihara x fem! reader nsfw headcanons with s/o being a top <3 tsym in advance bb

\- 🎲

omg dice you are. such a genius youve lit rally opened my eyes to this new pairing ive never thought about

nsfw under the cut 😟

  * since you take the lead, i can see rantaro submitting to you a little easier than shuichi
  * our favorite detective probably has the old fashioned mindset where “the males are supposed to lead!!! grrr 😡”
  * but not in a bad way, ofc!
  * he just hasn’t been exposed to anything other than shitty middle school sex ed
  * but honestly i see shuichi as such a whiny bottom
  * he is so fucking loud omg
  * be glad for the soundproof walls monokuma installed!! if you didn’t have them, shuichi would’ve screwed you over by now with how loud he is
  * we’ve all heard that one line in the game where he goes “ah!” and it sounds like a moan, right?
  * that, but 10x better
  * shuichi’s moans are pitchy, but they’re the prettiest fucking sounds you’ve ever heard
  * rantaro doesn’t rlly moan as much, but he groans in your ear if you do something well a lot
  * if you catch this man by surprise tho,,,,,
  * they’re both _super_ big into biting
  * shuichi more into giving with rantaro more into receiving
  * so be prepared for a _lot_ of hickeys by the time you’re done with them
  * rantaro loves quickies, while shuichi’s more into privacy
  * so you tend compromise, having quickies when one of you needs to get off fast and saving the intimacy for later
  * shuichi’s a sucker for thigh kisses
  * especially if one of you is about to go down on him, the feeling of soft lips pressed against one of the most sensitive parts of his body makes him squirm
  * they’re both rlly into pegging, so that’s frequent in the bedroom <33
  * if i’m being honestly, rantaro _really_ likes to watch
  * like he’ll sit back and lazily stroke himself as you have your way with shuichi, the sounds of your voices and the sight of the two of you brings him close to his release quickly
  * and shuichi enjoys the feeling of rantaro watching
  * he gets really embarrassed outside of bed but once he’s with you two?
  * all his shame is thrown out the window and he can admit that he likes rantaro’s eyes on him without embarrassment
  * well, as minimal embarrassment as this poor boy can manage
  * a frequent position with the three of you is you pounding into shuichi from behind while he sucks rantaro off
  * rantaro tends to grab onto your hair if you’re doing something like giving him head, so be careful
  * also? it’s _really_ hot to watch shuichi and rantaro going at it
  * you’re always more than happy to sit back and watch as they pleasure each other until they want you to join in <33



i hope you take solace in the fact that this might be my new fav ship <//3 


	14. rantaro with a short s/o who has bunny ears

request: Rantaro with a short S/O who has bunny ears?

okay so i had no clue if you meant like bunny ears like the headbands you wear as an accessory or like genuine bunny ears as a body part so i went with the latter HSJJDFKGJ

  * is probably confused because how the hell do you have bunny ears wtf
  * but he grows to accept it soon, he even finds it adorable
  * the way your ears twitch when you’re embarrassed, or the way they’re so soft just makes rantaro melt
  * he absolutely loves to pet your ears my god
  * it’s his favorite thing to do
  * will probably tug on them a lil just to hear you squeak and annoy you
  * he finds it hilarious
  * and you’re short, too?
  * even better.
  * this man is a little shit at times no you cannot change my mind
  * but he’s still nice asf!! will leave your ears alone if you ask, and if you want him to stop making jokes or just stop being a little shit in general this man will change his demeanor so fast
  * all for you
  * HE CALLS YOU HIS BUNNY HEBFRBGKJTRBKHJRTH
  * he will throw hands with someone if they make fun of you for anything, whether it be your ears, your height, or something else
  * rantaro’s the best boyfriend no matter what you’re like, and you can’t make me think anything else




	15. rantaro with an insecure s/o

request: rantaro with an s/o who is insecure about her skin tone/body/being short/almost everything odkdkd

I NEED REASSURANCE HELP

also i hope ur having a good week so far :)  
  


hey!! i hope youre having a great week too thank u sm for requesting <33

  * once again, another guy who doesn’t give a shit
  * not about your insecurities of course!! but rantaro isn’t the type to rlly care about appearances
  * you’re insecure about your skin tone? he doesn’t see why but he’s already starting to kiss everywhere he can reach and reminding you of how beautiful you are <3
  * ASHDBJHS I WANT A RANTARO
  * this man will do literally anything for you
  * and i mean anything :smirk:
  * but sometimes rantaro gets insecure too!! so u gotta help him out there
  * he sometimes thinks he’s not the man you want and you gotta cheer him up with some hugs or kisses!! a taste of his own medicine in a positive way
  * but honestly? he’s your man for everything
  * advice, venting, even just some cuddles
  * you don’t even have to be in a relationship!! (but u are here i sgyhefnkg)
  * rantaro is definitely one of those guys who squishes your cheeks
  * not even in a condescending way or however you can take it negatively
  * he just genuinely likes touching your cheeks
  * it’s rlly cute, pls let him have this
  * so all in all?
  * rantaro loves every single part of you, especially the parts youre most insecure about. he has a whole list in his head of the things the loves about you and why. and your words of self-deprecation wouldn’t change his opinion one bit <33



AHSGHSHFSD IM SORRY THESE WERE SO SHORT💔💔 I HOPE YOU ENJOYED 😩


	16. izuru x ibuki sfw and nsfw h/cs

request: bb pls it's sad hours can i get hcs for Izuru x Ibuki?? both sfw & nsfw pls tysm!!

\- 🎲

yes yes ofc!! this is a rlly cute ship, don’t be surprised if i start posting about it :smirk:

sfw:

  * ibuki plays with izuru’s hair!!
  * she braids it, puts it in ponytails,,, she does anything izuru let’s her do
  * ~~which is surprisingly a lot~~
  * IBUKI DEFINITELY MAKES HIM WEAR THE BUTTERFLY CLIPS SHE OWNS IN HIS HAIR AS ACCESSORIES
  * izuru always listens to ibuki’s comments and makes a lot of insightful comments, telling her where she can improve or something idk shdkjfkg
  * i mean she can’t really improve since she is the ultimate musician, but you know what i mean
  * izuru gets bored easily (as we all know) so ibuki is the perfect match for him! she’s the perfect amount of spontaneous, she’s fast and exciting but doesn’t abandon things easily
  * she keeps izuru really entertained! from her music to making him go on dates with her to her personality in general, he even feels like he’s on his toes with her sometimes!!



nsfw:

  * izuru craves excitement , so what’s better than semi-public sex where they can be caught?
  * ibuki enjoys it too, so it’s a win/win!
  * i swear i say this in every nsfw post i made but
  * izuru is into hair pulling
  * he practically goes feral (as feral as he can) when ibuki gives it a lil tug
  * but he isn’t into pain too much
  * probably out of his past? who knows
  * ibuki loves it when izuru nips at her neck, it always makes her giggle and squirm
  * she likes biting him back, too!!
  * only where he allows tho <//3
  * izurus sensitive spot is the little conjuction between his neck and shoulder, so whenever ibuki even ventures _close_ to that area she should be prepared for a long night
  * ibuki’s sensitive spot is her horns!! izuru’s probably grabbed them instead of her hair a few times and it’s made her let out the fucking _sexiest_ moan he’s ever heard
  * izuru pretends to not be excited, but he can’t deny how worked up the idea of touching her horns again makes him



okay!! that’s it, idk much ab this ship but it’s rlly cute so i hope i did it justice 😰😰 i hope you enjoy bae <33


	17. gundham walking in on his fem!s/o changing into lingerie

request: Ello! Can I request for Gundham walking in on his fem s/o Trying out some lingerie she bought :3

SHHWJDBBHEFF THIS WAS SUCH A CUTE REQUEST WOW👩‍❤️‍💋‍👩 i added a lil fic at the end bc i couldnt resist, i hope you enjoy <33

  * HE IS SUCH A MESS LMFAO
  * blushing, hiding his red face under his scarf, shooing his hamsters out of the room so they don’t see
  * you’re probably not even that embarrassed
  * gundham’s your boyfriend, after all
  * and the lingere is for him, too



“m-my dark queen... what are you doing?” gundham stuttered, looking away respectfully as you continue to change, unfazed by his appearance. “trying this stuff out, duh.” you roll your eyes, presenting your body to him. the white lingerie was sheer, the little flowers embroidered into the fabric sitting delicately on your skin.

“how do i look?” you had to reason to be insecure around gundham. he worshipped the ground you walked on, never going a day without complimenting you. still, anxiety pierced your sides as his eyes never met yours.

clearing his throat, he finally spoke. “you look wonderful, my dear. now, would you mind if taking it off?”

haha gundham make me go awooga pls i love him sm thank u so so much for requesting omg😩


	18. gundham with an s/o who likes to say his name

request: Hii! can i please request gundham with gn s/o who likes to say his name dramatically the same way he does. Like they dont even have to talk to him and just says it almost any time they can

OMG I HAVE A FRIEND WHO DOES THIS BAHSHJAJD ITS SO FUN TO DO

  * gundham finds it endearing
  * the tanaka bloodline is important to him! so a s/o who likes his name is _very_ important too!
  * he probably doesn’t understand that you think saying his name is amusing to you, he just thinks you want his attention and like his name (you do, but-)
  * when he introduces himself, you almost _always_ tag in and say it with him, doing his poses too
  * the funniest part is that your voices don’t sound much alike, so it’s gundham’s booming voice and you trying to imitate it HSJDHFJKS
  * pretty much everyone finds it funny, too
  * so sometimes someone else like sonia or kazuichi will join in when you say it, flustering gundham to no end
  * this def inflates his ego a lil bit
  * well, not a little bit, but-
  * you know what i mean 😣
  * all in all? gundham loves that you like his name, and he finds you imitating him adorable!



AHHSAHS THIS REQUEST WAS SO CUTE I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ANON <33


	19. byakuya with a fem!s/o who's all over the place

request: hey hey cool kid!!! can i request a byakuya x fem reader who has a personality thats kinda all over the place? like some moments shes very flirtatious and friendly with everyone and then other moments she completely switches up and gets all quiet and straight faced ? you dont have too if you dont want to but if you do thank you very much!! <3333

wait why is this me anon we have the actual same personality what

and yes!! this was so much fun to write SJSJJDJ thank u sm for requesting!! i hope u enjoy bae <33

  * byakuya probably acts annoyed with your personality
  * he calls it “two-faced”
  * but he secretly loves it
  * he likes how you can be serious with some people (with him,,, its a 50/50, depending on your mood) but can switch up with the next person at the blink of an eye
  * hmmm,,,
  * will join in if you ever feel the need to be mean to someone particular (either hifumi or toko,,, take your pick for the moment)
  * finds it particularly hilarious when you go from really nice to celeste and then you go off on yasuhiro with the flattest expression he has ever seenfor one thing or another
  * he hates to admit it,,, but sometimes,,,, _only sometimes_ , he feels insecure/jealous when you flirt with someone other than him
  * especially if it’s makoto 😕😕😕
  * i have nothing to say for when byakuya is jealous, i feel like we can all figure it out NBSHDJFN
  * wait actually yes i do have something to say
  * byakuya gets rlly mean and even more closed off when he’s jealous
  * so even if it’s on accident... try not to make him jealous ~~pls hes lowkey so scary especially when hes angy~~
  * tbh byakuya finds it pretty cool that your personality just does what you call the “shifty thingy”
  * he thinks the name of it is utterly ridiculous, but its charming in an almost childish way
  * but still!! the way you can change your manner of speaking and your entire personality and attitude depending on a person is _marvelous_ and if he could watch it for hours he would
  * will tease u about it sometimes tho
  * like in private he’s definitely a lot more relaxed
  * so maybe a couple jabs at your shifty thingy with a small grin on his face a night
  * let him be, it’s him having his fun



pls i’m so sorry but this is all i could come up with💔💔 i didn’t know if you wanted headcanons or a fic either, so feel free to send in this request again if you aren’t satisfied!! i hope you enjoyed bby <3


	20. toko with an ultimate artist!s/o

wait why is this me anon we have the actual same personality what

and yes!! this was so much fun to write SJSJJDJ thank u sm for requesting!! i hope u enjoy bae <33

  * byakuya probably acts annoyed with your personality
  * he calls it “two-faced”
  * but he secretly loves it
  * he likes how you can be serious with some people (with him,,, its a 50/50, depending on your mood) but can switch up with the next person at the blink of an eye
  * hmmm,,,
  * will join in if you ever feel the need to be mean to someone particular (either hifumi or toko,,, take your pick for the moment)
  * finds it particularly hilarious when you go from really nice to celeste and then you go off on yasuhiro with the flattest expression he has ever seenfor one thing or another
  * he hates to admit it,,, but sometimes,,,, _only sometimes_ , he feels insecure/jealous when you flirt with someone other than him
  * especially if it’s makoto 😕😕😕
  * i have nothing to say for when byakuya is jealous, i feel like we can all figure it out NBSHDJFN
  * wait actually yes i do have something to say
  * byakuya gets rlly mean and even more closed off when he’s jealous
  * so even if it’s on accident... try not to make him jealous ~~pls hes lowkey so scary especially when hes angy~~
  * tbh byakuya finds it pretty cool that your personality just does what you call the “shifty thingy”
  * he thinks the name of it is utterly ridiculous, but its charming in an almost childish way
  * but still!! the way you can change your manner of speaking and your entire personality and attitude depending on a person is _marvelous_ and if he could watch it for hours he would
  * will tease u about it sometimes tho
  * like in private he’s definitely a lot more relaxed
  * so maybe a couple jabs at your shifty thingy with a small grin on his face a night
  * let him be, it’s him having his fun



pls i’m so sorry but this is all i could come up with💔💔 i didn’t know if you wanted headcanons or a fic either, so feel free to send in this request again if you aren’t satisfied!! i hope you enjoyed bby <3


	21. toko's first kiss with an s/o who uses fey/feyr pronouns

request: HI UR LITERALLY SO COOL can I uh. get some first kiss headcanons for Touko and a reader who goes by fey/feyr tysm in advance <3

~ mod shuichi from dangan-imagines-drive-thru

OMG WOW THANK U SM YOURE SO COOL TOO ABSBNDNN<33 AND YES THOSE PRONOUNS ARE LITERALLY SO SWAG OMFHSDHSHD

I HOPE U ENJOY THANK U SM FOR REQUESTING <3

  * okay okay okay so
  * a first kiss with toko? 
  * it’d be probably... lowkey gross
  * IM SO SORRY ABSHJFHJ
  * i love her sm but... sometimes i just can’t w/ her
  * a first kiss with her would be one of those situations where you just go “😬” (i hold a personal grudge against this emoji btw. yall didnt need to know this but yeah<33)
  * but but but!!
  * on a side note ab pronouns bc i feel like i should mention them
  * she thinks your pronouns are so swag!! as the ultimate writing prodigy, she knows a lot about language and is eager to learn more so if you explain it to her she’d be elated!! 
  * she’d defend you if anyone was mean to you ab them, too
  * OKAY BUT BACK TO THE FIRST KISS THING
  * we all know toko has a lotta tongue and basically no kissing experience
  * are things adding up here?
  * but she’s enthusiastic so no matter how much she messes up the first kiss (we gotta be honest here,,, it’s not the best first kiss you could have) she’ll try her hardest to make it an enjoyable experience for you!!
  * her first kiss with you is rough
  * she doesn’t know what to do tbh, so she goes off of what she’s read/heard/watched in movies
  * so she tries her best to recreate that
  * which ends up messy 
  * but not... yeah i can’t rlly defend her here i’m so sorry 
  * but she gets better over time!! all you gotta do is wait 



SHJDJFKSJ THESE ARE SO OVER THE PLACE AND UNORGANIZED IM SO SORRY BBY </3 FEEL FREE TO REQUEST AGAIN IF U DIDNT LIKE I’D BE HAPPY TO REWRITE THESE (i lowkey might, just hmu if u wanna be tagged or sumn idk HGSHDJS)

I HOPE U ENJOYED MWAH MWAH ILY MOD SHUICHI <33


	22. makoto nsfw h/cs

makoto naegi nsfw h/cs bc haha makoto brainrot go brrrr

no this didn’t make me horknee idk wym 🙄

nsfw under the cut!

  * makoto is such a switch i CANNOT bc i know this man will not only get on his knees and beg but will make you beg 
  * tbh he prefers top
  * theres two sides to makoto in the bedroom when he tops- his soft side and his,, intense side
  * his soft side is just
  * gentle fingers making their way down your body, touching everything he can get his hands on with the gentlest grip.
  * he’ll probably whine if you ride him in this state
  * kisses- definitely kisses everywhere as he eases into you with his cock.
  * he’d also kiss the inside of your thighs before going down on you- making sure every inch of you is worshipped to his standards 
  * his much intenser side: rough, definitely rough. 
  * like the kinda rough where he’ll make you grind on his knee if you even want a taste of release. 
  * but that’s more rare, only like in angry sex or something idk LMAOSHADHD
  * SHDFJJD yeah </3
  * i feel like either way he would be really romantic about it
  * no degradation at all, he doesn’t like hurting you emotionally (hsjhdjfskjds soft boy go brrr)
  * even if you ask, it’s one of his no-nos 
  * ~~NO NOS SHJDFIORJHGTUH~~
  * candles candles candles candles
  * ~~i’m ngl i started this in december of 2020 so the writing style is a lil different~~
  * he just. wants to love you. whether it’s soft or somewhat more rough he’s showing you the most care he can. 



yeah... this is a mess LMAODJSJF but i hope this holds my followers off as i work on my nsfw requests😰😰 i hope u all enjoy this... piece of writing HSHJFS


	23. miu with an s/o exactly like her

request: (Best girl)Miu with an S/O who is just as loud, brash, and dirty-minded as she is?

omg youre rlly speaking my language huh 😟this is dedicated to whoever joked ab that mod miu x reader a lil while back <33

  * yall are the definition of “prepare for trouble, make it double”
  * i wrote prepare for double and make it trouble on accident at first and honestly it still fits
  * everyone was scared when the two of you got together, worried about the chaos you’d cause
  * kokichi probably made a couple of jokes “the two of you are almost twins, how could you date your twin?” with some type of 🥺 expression on his face. its always followed by “shut it, cock-ichi”
  * miu has you tag along when she does her inventions, mumbling about you needing more experience
  * bonus points if your ultimates something similar to yours
  * banter banter banter!! none of you really mean it, but it’s genuinely hilarious if someone stumbles in to the two of you like cursing each other out and thinking you’re in an actual fight
  * dirty jokes, 100%
  * okay i know that’s what she said jokes are shitty, but it’s so funny when you’re in some serious setting like a trial when everything goes quiet and you just randomly say it to break the tension
  * kirumi internally sighs whenever she sees the two of you together
  * still, everyone knows how much the two of you are in love
  * and even if you’re both a handful, even a little bit of happiness is better than none



i love miu sm omg she makes me go 👩‍❤️‍💋‍👩👩‍❤️‍💋‍👩👩‍❤️‍💋‍👩 thank u sm for requesting <33 HASJSDJENF


	24. rantaro, kokichi, and shuichi with an s/o that sings

request: can i g3t shuichi k0kichi and rantar0 (s3p3rat3ly) with an s/0 wh0 sings? l0l hi btw c:

h-hey lol 😰😰 and yes, this request was cute asf *kisses u on the mouth platonically*

rantaro:

  * rantaro loves to hear you sing!
  * he’ll always be willing to listen to you and give you compliments and/or constructive criticism when you ask
  * i h/c rantaro likes to sing too
  * remember that one audio on tiktok where it goes “i want you to know that i’m never leaving, something after that idk” with the duet?
  * yeah. that’s yall.
  * he calls you his little songbird
  * ~~its kinda sus idk bro~~
  * JSHDFJSHF SORRY I MEAN
  * yeah <//3



kokichi:

  * if i’m being honest idk what kokichi would do w/ this info
  * mostly because.. idk? i just genuinely don’t know what he would do w/ a s/o who sings
  * he would probably joke ab it a lot, singing along with you and purposely making his voice sound bad so you get mad at him
  * pls i write for kokichi so much but i still have no grasp on his character i’m so sorry 💔



shuichi:

  * shuichi definitely asks you to sing for him a lot!
  * if he can manage forming the sentence, that is
  * constant compliments on your singing.
  * it doesn’t matter how bad you think that note was or how flat you think your voice sounded on that riff or whatever its called (violinist here idk singing terms😩) he’ll tell you that it was beautiful
  * god i just butchered that word didn’t i
  * BUT WHAT I MEAN IS
  * it’s always “that was lovely” or something like that idk ahjsdfhjgkjhj
  * he probs asks u to sing him to sleep
  * it’s rlly cute
  * and you always oblige him, of course <33



PLS IM SO SORRY AB THE KOKICHI ONE I HAD NOTHING TO WRITE SHDHHJSAHJFD


	25. nagito fluff h/cs

request: general fluffy headcanons for nagito? 👉👈

YES YES YES THIS IS SO CUTE MWAH MWAH THANK U FOR REQUESTING

  * nagito loves it when you play with his hair!!
  * he finds it rlly cute, and your fingers feel like heaven on his scalp
  * it’s the only time you can get him to lower his guard down
  * cuddles w/ nagito usually consist of him overworking himself doing one thing or another (i h/c him as a writer!! no this is not me projecting... idk wym.... no....) and he’s too tired to resist cuddles, so the two of you fall asleep curled up together
  * on another note about his hair
  * you _definitely_ have to brush it in the morning
  * it’s so big and fluffy... and knotty as _fuck_
  * like
  * i swear it would probably be hard asf to brush his hair i’m so sorry nagito stans </3
  * hand kisses!! hand kisses hand kisses kand hisses!!
  * nagito feels like he’s just dirt beneath your shoe, so what better way to show that you’re better than him with a hand kiss?
  * the gesture itself is rlly sweet, but you gotta smack some sense into him and convince him to love himself (which will take a while!! he’s a tough nut to crack... LMAOOOAHDJDHJFS)
  * im sorry but.... cracking... a nut... its just so funny to me BAHAHAHA
  * nagito absolutely fucking _melts_ when you press a kiss to his forehead and/or hair, inferiority complex be damned
  * this man is perfect but i stg his hair. it’s his fucking HAIR. you could probably hide shit in there i’m ngl
  * like do u remember that one disney show with the alien named marvin?? yeah, remember the time he shoved a _toothbrush_ into his hair?? think that, but nagito
  * what goes in his hair never comes back i’m so sorry



this ended on a lil more humorous note but i hope u enjoyed!! sorry for the nagito slander ABSHDFJBSNDF


	26. hajime reacting to his s/o sleeping in a different bed than him

request: Hajime headcanon of him reacting to his s/o sleeping separately from him for the first time in a while 😉

i’m gonna be honest here anon, that winking emoji rlly threw me off bc i’m pretty sure this is an angst ask....

bye idk i wrote this as some form of angst

  * hajime’s rlly confused at first
  * did he do something wrong? why were you suddenly not wanting to share a bed with him? what happened?
  * and then the insecurity starts to set it
  * were you finally tired of him? had you finally had enough?
  * he stays silent for a little while, thinking over the pros and cons of talking to you about it
  * if i’m being honest, he definitely confides in chiaki with this, asking her for help
  * and of course, she keeps it real with him
  * all while not looking up from her game
  * she tells him to “think straight” and talk to you ab this bc a worried hajime isnt a good hajime😕😕
  * and honestly?? he’s rlly awkward when it comes to confrontation (not me projecting... oh no... this isn’t..... i’m definitely not projecting.... idk wym....🤨) so it takes him a few tries before he can address the situation
  * and even while talking to you he’s bracing himself for the worst
  * honestly? he’s surprised when you tell him that he just snores and that you needed a good night’s sleep for once
  * he’s rlly embarrassed ab the snoring but he’s also rlly relieved
  * mostly bc he thought this was a serious thing and not ab his _sleeping habits_ of all things



HAHA GOTCHA BITCH YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA WRITE ANGST 


	27. izuru fluff h/cs

request: Could you do fluffy Izuru hcs?? 😳 Thanks! <33

trying my best even tho idk how to write izuru 😣😣

  * izuru’s very... serious, and comfort is very foreign to him, so you’d probably have to help him out
  * if he accepts your help, that is
  * but he _is_ the. ultimate everything
  * so: that means he’s also the ultimate cuddler!!
  * yes ik it doesn’t fit her personality BUT LET ME HAVE THIS *hisses at u like a second grader who reads warrior cats*
  * i feel like izuru (despite his closed off + cold personality) is vv warm body temp wise
  * ~~he’s also hot ifykyk :smirk:~~
  * izuru loves it when you brush his hair
  * he brushes off sweet little domestic things like that off as “boring”, but ik that mf rlly likes it



IM SO SORRY idk how to write for izuru... i have yet to plunge myself into the hellhole that is his character analysis but maybe i will soon 👁 


	28. miu cuddling h/cs

request: may i get some miu cuddling hcs? like she's tryna comfort her nonbinary s/o bc they're stressed? tysm!!

  * miu loves cuddles!! 
  * she’s bad at understanding non-sexual intimacy sometimes, but she gets it eventually
  * so cuddles are a big stress reveliever for the both of you
  * okay so picture this:
  * you’ve had a long day, and not only are you tired asf, you also wanna rip your hair out from anger
  * miu’s there, waiting for you with cuddles and ~~horny jokes~~ words of ~~attempted~~ comfort 
  * she rubs your back a lot hshdfhjkshdjs 👩‍❤️‍💋‍👩👩‍❤️‍💋‍👩
  * she really likes it when you play with her hair while cuddling, especially if you compliment it or say something nice ab her in general HSDFJSHFJ
  * ~~we love our big brained girl genius~~
  * miu has definitely accidentally shoved your face in her tits and almost suffocated you 
  * it happens more often than you think
  * but ik for a _fact_ miu is chubby, so use her thighs as a pillow idk
  * she makes a comment like “you like them, eh?” but she secretly really likes it <33



okay thats it jehfrjgjg i hope u enjoyed 😏 


	29. rantaro w/ a big chested s/o

request: Could I request Rantaro with a big chested s/o Headcanons? (could be either sfw or nsfw)

i feel you anon, being big chested is hard sometimes 💔

also semi nsfw mention #lol

  * rantaro doesn’t rlly look at you any differently?
  * he kinda doesn’t get the hype ab tibbies since he’s more of an ass man himself ~~i mean look at that dumptruck he has~~ _but_
  * he likes yours!! he thinks theyre nice to lay on (if its comfy for you, if not he wouldnt even dream of it <33)
  * he listens to you complain ab the pains and downsides of being big chested all the time!!
  * if you even want, he’d massage your back to help you feel better 
  * ~~rantaro’s literally perfect i’m foaming at the mouth thinking ab him~~
  * ~~the THINGS i would let him do to me,,,~~
  * okay so ANYWAYS
  * if anyone, and i mean _anyone_ looks at u or ur titties in a weird way he’s throwing hands
  * it’s probably the only time you’ll ever see him mad tbh
  * and, if i’m being honest,,,,
  * seeing rantaro mad is hot
  * no i do not make the rules
  * will said throwing hands lead to cuddles with him later?
  * ...maybe
  * and if either of you play your cards right, it might lead to something more :smirk:




	30. nagito with an ultimate baker!s/o

request: Could u do nagito with a gender neutral s/o who's the ultimate baker ? Thank u in advance !!!! ❤❤❤

THIS WAS SO CUTE AWWW

  * sndhfjshfj nagito thinks your ultimate is cute!!
  * well, we all know the way he expresses it, so let’s just leave it at cute 😇😇
  * he loves watching you bake!! he wouldn’t ever join in, for he wouldn’t want to ruin the hopefilled creations you make with your bare hands.... trash like him shouldn’t be allowed to set foot anywhere _near_ your baking
  * but you always drag him along and tbh?
  * he’s probably rlly good at baking
  * not because he’s had experience or anything
  * he just pays too much attention to stuff....😕
  * SHDJKSJHDJKS
  * but he’s just as ~~weird~~ nice about your ultimate as he is to the others
  * EXCEPT
  * youre his s/o so he’s like,,,, yknow,,, a lot more boyfriendy about it
  * ~~BOYFRIENDY AHSHSHDJA~~
  * but yes!! all in all, nagito loves your ultimate (and you!!) and he won’t hesitate to tell you that <33




	31. mikan and toko w/ a fem!s/o sfw and nsfw

request: 

u are literally perfect mod jataro,,, ive needed a reason to write for mikan and toko again for so long omfg

sfw:

toko fukawa:

  * gross girl,,,, but I Love Her so it’s okay
  * shdfjshd toko’s so sweet at heart, tho
  * ~~poor girl’s trying her best, idk why a lot of the fandom hates her~~
  * but!! this girl tries her best to tone down her rudeness around you
  * she ~~tries to~~ compliment you!! 
  * she’ll say some obscure reference to literature when she complements you
  * i.e. “you look as lonely as ernest hemingway described his lady to be” 
  * SHE WOULDNT SOUND LIKE THAT BUT YK WHAT I MEAN
  * and you’ll always be left like “🤨” at the end but it’s okay!!
  * it’s the thought that counts
  * toko absolutely _adores_ it when you take her hair out of her braids and brush them out, it makes her feel so special and loved
  * so pls do it!! especially when shes in a bad mood, it makes her feel so much better <33



mikan tsumiki:

  * tell this girl you love her pls
  * she needs constant reassurance, even tho she tries to tell you that she’s “fine” when you try to reassure her
  * if you can manage to build up mikan’s confidence the two of you would hold _so_ much power
  * mikan loves giving you forehead kisses!! it’s her favorite spot, especially if one of you has to learn down,,,, shdjfhsjndjfhs 
  * she loves loves _loves_ it when you kiss a scar or a recent injury of hers, it just makes her brain turn into mush
  * mikan will lit rally. die if you try to help her with her nursing, or even come to stop by while she’s meeting with a patient
  * she jus thinks it’s so sweet of you, and that she doesn’t deserve it, and that she’s sorry for-
  * but you always cut her self deprecating rambles off with a kiss
  * and she always feels a lil better after that <33



nsfw:

toko fukawa:

  * pillow princess _and_ power bottom all rolled into one <33 
  * ~~quick, someone google if i got those terms right~~
  * okay i googled them i think i got it right
  * BUT
  * toko rlly likes oral
  * or any position where you’re forced to move her hair out of the way, she likes it when you struggle
  * biting kink definitely
  * toko wants to feel like she’s yours and _only_ yours
  * she definitely bites back, leaving hickeys in the worst places
  * she loves it when someone mentions the marks on one of your necks, the embarrassed look on your face amusing her



mikan tsumiki:

  * big into bondage
  * mikan has _definitely_ tied you up with medical bandages before
  * soft dom!! but she doesn’t mind if you ever wanna take control
  * mikan doesn’t like any form of degredation, so pls keep that off the table
  * but she’s such a sucker for thigh kisses omfg
  * giving them,,, receiving them,,,, absolutely <33
  * mikan’s so into soft touches, she just wants to be held sometimes too
  * so pls be gentle!! 



SDHDHJAGDHS I LOVED WRITING THESE THANK U FOR REQUESTING THIS


	32. mukuro with a gn s/o sfw and nsfw

request: mukuro sfw and nsfw headcanons? 😳 w a gn reader?

ahsgdhjksahds this was so cute and i’ve never written for mukuro before so i hope u enjoy😩

  * mukuro’s really confused by love
  * we’ve all seen her only familial interactions and that’s with junko
  * so she’s never experienced love in a non toxic sense
  * until she met you
  * and the way you make her heart flutter and her stomach feel all weird is unfamiliar
  * but she relishes in the feeling, and develops a crush on you faster than you can say “despair”
  * which leads to a relationship rlly fast
  * which is good!! its really good because you can help mukuro heal emotionally and try to,, yknow,,, make her feel more of a human and not some killing machine
  * ~~i wrote kissing machine at first and tbh that works too~~



nsfw:

  * mukuro prefers receiving, but is more than happy to give
  * she’s rough your first few times, but that’s only because she doesn’t know any other way to be
  * once you teach her tho.... hnngsjdjjghjgmf
  * she’s _such_ a sucker for teasing
  * like if you tease her it gets her _so_ worked up omg
  * she loves to tease you too, _especially_ before oral
  * mukuro loves to hear you whine and beg for her, it makes her practically foam at the mouth
  * ~~from rabies~~
  * mukuro moans, but really softly tho
  * she tries to be quiet but if you do something _really_ good her voice raisses in pitch and she’ll moan rlly loud
  * her moans are perfect. no u cannot change my mind.
  * ~~this is giving me mukuro brainrot bye~~



the 16th student lookin real seggsy rn ngl


	33. miu soulmate au with a gn reader

request: miu soulmate au w a gn reader?? 🧐

wait but i love the whole concept of soulmate aus, i def gotta do something w/ this later

also non-despair au!! bc fuck despair ahahaha amirite shawties :smirk:

  * let’s go with the red string au
  * basically it’s where you and your soulmate are connected by a red string on your pinky that’s only visible to the two of you
  * so we all know miu right?
  * she’d definitely try to create inventions to try to cut the string, but to no avail
  * she just doesn’t wanna feel caged, yknow?
  * but the two of you probs meet in a cafe idk
  * ~~LMAOSHJJFJKD THE WATTPAD SCENARIO~~
  * but miu’s lowkey in denial cuz of insecurity or whateva 🙄
  * she’s so insecure even tho shes perfect i stg,,,, yall
  * wait that sentence made no sense 
  * ~~what no pussy does to a mf~~
  * OKAY BUT WHAT I MEAN IS
  * shes rlly insecure??? and she thinks ur gotta hate her (u lit rally cannot. ill vore u if u dont like miu, sry not sry babes <33 /hj) 
  * but you do like her!!
  * and once the two of you start a relationship (not right away ofc,, just a lil timeskip <33)
  * you have to constantly assure her that you like her because of her, and not because she’s your soulmate
  * ~~some barbie type shit idk~~
  * but!! miu as a soulmate would be literally awesome
  * a running joke between the two of you is what would’ve happened if one of her inventions _did_ manage to cut off the string and what you would’ve done 
  * idk but this is literally so cute wtf 😕 



THIS IS SUCH A CUTE REQUEST OMSDGHJSHDFJKS ADDING THIS IDEA TO MY DRAFTS RN THANK U FOR THE IDEA BAE 


	34. tenko fluff with a fem!s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have to pee

request: Fluffy Tenko headcanons? (female reader)

SKDJHFKAHD THIS IS SO CUTE???JSJHDFJKSD :EIURHFJS??

  * tenko’s literally so protective of you it’s so cute omg
  * constantly jumping in the way of you when she thinks there’s “danger” (it’s just a bug HSJDFHJKSJDA), constantly defending you, that kinda stuff
  * cuddles!! cuddles cuddles cuddles!!!
  * tenko’s such a big cuddler osjhdfjksjfks
  * she’s always the big spoon,,, but she wouldn’t mind if you wanted to ever,,, yknow,,, be the big spoon
  * cheek kisses!! and hand kisses too but CHEEK KISSES
  * tenko gets to flustered to kiss you on the lips sometimes, so she tends to stick with cheek kisses
  * giving you a lil peck on the cheek before she turns away blushing a crazy red
  * it’s adorable that she always manages to get flustered around you
  * she loves giving you hand kisses tho too!!
  * tenko believes you’re royalty, so she _has_ to treat you like it
  * she calls you cute lil nicknames like “my queen” (she says it jokingly, but we all know she means it) “princess” and “mamas” (THIS ONES A JOKE IM SORRY AHDJAHDJKDHJK)
  * tenko’s a hey mamas lesbian
  * i can feel it
  * BUT SHE LOVES IT WHEN YOU DO HER HAIR FOR HER
  * sometimes it gets so hard to manage so she absolutely fucking _melts_ if you do it for her
  * bonus points if you try different styles!! tenko finds it so cute that you’re into styling her hair
  * she’ll be like “thank you shawty bae” and “hey mamas” in her normal excited voice when you do it for her!! it’s so baka<33 (/j pls i don’t use baka unironically)



OKAY I’M DONE I’M SO SORRY FOR THE TENKO SLANDER I SWEAR I LOVE HER SM


	35. nagito comforting his s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why are all of my h/cs so short i'm gonna throw a fit

request: ahh uh if u can rn,, Nagito comforting his s/o?? I'm feeling kinda sad rn and i need sum fluff

SHDJHJA OH NO I HOPE U FEEL BETTER <33

  * i’m so sorry but he’s absolute shit as comforting you pls
  * he’s all like “an ultimate? feeling something other than hope? nah” 
  * also he’s like. emotionally dumb when it comes to negative feelings. 
  * like he’s attentive asf but he’s kinda in like.... denial?? idk
  * so a lot of what he says can come off as like guilt tripping or something
  * “how could an ultimate fall into such despair? it’s almost pathetic” 
  * but
  * he has some positive things!!! he has said a few comforting things that’s rlly helped you
  * if you manage to get nagito to shut up though, he’d be down to snuggle with you a lil bit
  * just a lil
  * mostly bc trash like him doesnt deserve to see an ultimate like you in such a vulnerable state
  * but!! if you insist that it’ll help you feel hope again, he’d do anything <33
  * _especially_ cuddle you



okay thats it im sorry this was so short <//3 AHJSHJAH I HOPE U ENJOYED 


	36. saimatsu poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being kinda gender neutral sorry ig

request: hey hey!!! I literally love your writing sm oh my god,,, as someone who’d like to also run a Danganronpa blog one day, you’re an inspiration for me and I practice writing because of you!!

Ok ah request time— Kaede x Shuichi x Male! Reader general headcanons? It’s my comfort ship, and not many dr blogs do poly ;;

If this makes you uncomfy, feel free to ignore!!! 💖

OMJSGDHJAHDJSH??? thank u so so so so _so_ much you dont understand how happy that makes meHSGHSJHDJSHDGH IM SO HAPPY THAT YOU PRACTICE BECAUSE OF ME THAST SOS OCOOOL 

IF YOU EVER START A BLOG PLS TAG ME IN UR PROMO ID BE SO HAPPY YOSJHJDHJKHSDJKSH

  * kaede and shuichi were definitely dating first
  * and it was like mutual pining?? like
  * you had a crush on both of them and both of them had a crush on you while liking eachother
  * LIKE ONE OF THOSE MATH PYRAMID THINGS,,, EXCEPT WITH PEOPLE
  * but once you were added into the relationship things went pretty smoothly
  * everyone’s happy for you guys, and you get little to no hate over being in a poly relationship
  * as soon as the three of you announced you were dating, miu shouted “i called it fuckers, pay up!” 
  * with tenko joining in and talking about betting on it too
  * and of course, everyone payed tenko and miu for getting it right
  * tenko was your wingman!! she might have no fuckin clue on how to get with guys, but she’s enthusiastic about women, so there’s that!!
  * the three of you have cuddle nights!!
  * just all y’all in someone’s dorm, cuddling and talking ab random shit
  * shuichi rambles on about one of his interests, and you and kaede only chuckle warmly at his antics
  * kaede shows off her original pieces to the two of you, always asking for your opinions on it
  * shuichi talks about his detective work to the two of you!! 
  * he loves explaining different aspects of the job, and is always more than willing to answer of your questions
  * pet names!! mostly “babe” and “shawty bae” (/j,,,, dont attack me pls) from kaede with shuichi getting too flustered to use pet names
  * all in all? this is such a perfect pairing y’all are like SOULMATES



JSDHJHJDHS THANK U SM AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED <333


	37. komahina x reader sfw h/cs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the amount of komahina x reader i have in my inbox as i write this is outstanding my god
> 
> OH ALSO y'all can request?? feel free to request here, but if you have tumblr, pls do that <33 SHJDFHJKS

request: Can I request Hajime x Reader x Nagito Sfw hcs?

THIS IS SO CUTE OMG THANK U FOR REQUESTING 

  * ik i’m starting this off really intensely but
  * honestly? y’all bathe together
  * think of the soapies shower scene!! like that cute lil platonic stuff, except its with you three 
  * you three (deragotory)
  * ~~WAIT I’M JOKING PLS DON’T CANCEL ME-~~
  * ahsdkahdjkahjshs the three of you are unstoppable in the trials
  * nagito and hajme working together is bad enough, but now that _you’ve_ joined in?
  * the killer didn’t stand a chance
  * y’all know the art where hajime nagito and a few others are playing video games and are like. actually happy?
  * yes.
  * gaming nights!! chiaki joins in, but she leaves quickly to let the three of you have your space
  * cuddle piles.... if hajime and nagito are tired enough
  * hajime gets too embarrassed, and we all know how nagito is
  * sometimes when hajime gets down about having an ultimate, you have to comfort him (nagito too,,,, maybe (IM SORRY HES SO CANONICALLY MEAN TO HAJIME AB HIS LACK OF ULTIMATE))
  * which consist of soft touches and comforting words until one of you falls asleep
  * hajime being insecure ab his ultimate is really the only time he’s vulnerable. so pls don’t take this lightly <3



i literally love komahina sm bye


	38. komahina x reader comfort h/cs

request: King,, legend,, spare Komahina x reader comfort HCs?

-Komahina anon 🍀

i have like three different komahina x reader requests in my inbox. youve started a trend bae <33

  * hajime does all the comforting
  * PLS I’M SORRY FOR THE NAGITO SLANDER BUT
  * my god why do i always slander characters under fluffy/comfort posts what am i doing bye😕😕
  * i’ve said this before, but nagito genuinely doesn’t understand how an ultimate like you could be insecure and/or upset
  * like??? that shit just don’t click
  * but hajime understands how you feel, and is ~~most of the time~~ more than happy to comfort you 
  * whether it be through him trying to use his words to comfort you (it fails miserably) or him taking a nice long bath with you, he’s there to help
  * nagito kinda.... watches from the sidelines
  * ~~pls gog i’m so sorry for this slander~~
  * but he does!! and if you and hajime decide to take a bath to help relax you, he’d be more than willing to join too, talking about “washing his hopes” OR SUMN IDK LMAOOO
  * washing... his hope....
  * ~~washing his schlong~~



IM SORHGSHJSHDKAHDJA THIS CONTAINS SO MUCH SLANER BAHAHASJDK


	39. hajime with a fem!s/o who's jealous of chiaki

request: hello there! i hope you don't mind writing angst... so may i request some angst hajime x fem!reader where idk the reader is kinda jealous of chiaki?? tysm!! love your writings!

ADKJHASKJDHS THANK U SM AND yes this is such a cute request gn

  * hajime’s like 🤨😟😰 when you first start avoiding him and saying you don’t wanna hang out with him
  * he pretends not to worry, but he’s already overthinking as soon as you turn down two of his “date” offers 
  * which you shouldnt btw how dare u turn down a date from hajime 😡 
  * but how is he supposed to know you’re jealous of chiaki??
  * in his eyes, chiaki’s only a friend
  * and you? 
  * you’re his gf
  * his beautiful sparkling gf
  * he believes that literally no woman could ever compare to you but that doesn’t stop the green monster called envy from rearing its ugly head </3
  * if i’m being honest, hajime’s rlly dense sometimes
  * _especially_ emotionally wise
  * so honestly if you’re not really good with confrontation you’re kinda screwed here
  * the best way of getting him to know your feelings is by talking to him!!
  * while that’s obvious asf it still needs to be said 🙄
  * and while hajime isn’t the type to drop everything for you, he’d try to explain to chiaki whats going on and find a compromise
  * which is great!! because the last thing you would want is for your jealousy to get in the way of hajime and chiaki’s friendship
  * and who knows, maybe you’ll end up befriending chiaki from this ordeal too <33



this isnt rlly angst IM SORRY SAHDHFJSHD 


	40. celestia w/ a s/o asking about nail care

request: Request open? OK hear me out

Fem!S/O asking any character with long and/or healthy nails [idk, Celestia, Sonia maybe, even Rantaro; idm, just healthy or long nails (or both)] how to take care of them

Sorry I'm obsessed

i’m doing only celestia bc like. she’s the queen of nail care. no you cannot prove me otherwise

  * celeste probs looks at u like “😐” when you first ask her
  * but then she like looks and your nails and decides to help
  * SHE PROBABLY HAS A WHOLE POWERPOINT PRESENTATION LMAOOOOOHDJFHJKSJFG
  * this woman is so serious about nail care i stg
  * and just self-care in general but specifically her nails
  * she’s the ultimate gambler after all, focus is always on her hands
  * celestia prides herself on her fingernails
  * always long and red, with sometimes black or white accents
  * ~~idk a lot ab nail care so just bare with me here ahjdhfjg~~
  * she teaches you the basics first
  * how to keep your nails clean, how to cut them, how to keep your cuticles in tip-top shape, that stuff
  * and then from there she helps you with picking out a nail color to stick with
  * what goes best with your hair? what goes best with the colors you usually wear? that kinda stuff
  * and once you have that figured out
  * she teaches you how to paint them
  * this is the hardest part, so she probably leaves you on your own after she thinks she’s done enough
  * ~~she hasn’t btw there’s still a lot to cover~~



this was such a cooll request bye 


	41. first date w/ nagito

request: May I request first date headcanons for Nagito? Thanks!

warnings: a fuck ton of nagito slander. sorry yall😕

  * okay so _fanon_ nagito takes you on a picnic
  * but _canon_ nagito? a whole different story
  * mans is loaded. we all know it. 
  * he’s literally a sugar daddy 
  * ~~with the same amount of creepiness too~~
  * IM SORRY ABSHDFHGHGB
  * nagito probs takes you out to some fancy expensive high-class elite ~~yes i’m just naming rich words at this point~~ restaurant
  * he’ll attempt at being normal, trying to smooth talk you with his ~~slightly~~ less rambly talks of hope and how wonderful your ultimate is
  * it’s not a very solid attempt at flirting, but he’s got the spirit
  * nagito’s trying
  * very hard
  * ~~too hard~~
  * GOD ALL THIS NAGITO SLANDER TODAY IM SORRY AHAHASJJDKSJD
  * so after nagito drives you home in his fancy rich person sports car (idk any car names, so lets go with the lamb car)
  * if you kiss him on the cheek before you say goodnight to him, he dies a lil on the inside
  * so pls do!!!
  * a blushing nagito is the best nagito <3




	42. mikan, rantaro and miu with an s/o who uses mochi/mochis/mochiself pronouns

request: Hiiii. It's Mod Jataro againn. I wanted a Miu Iruma, Rantaro Amami, and Mikan Tsumiki with a reader with neopronouns? I lovee neopronounss! Can the neoprns be mochi/mochis/mochiself? I thinkk neopronouns are soo cooolll! -Mod Jataro /gen

ahsjahd sorry this took so long!! 

mikan tsumiki:

  * mikan’s probably the chillest ngl
  * if i’m being honest she uses neopronouns too!! (me, projecting? hell no.... definitely not... idk wym good sir) 
  * mikan uses she/they/bun and you can’t change my mind
  * but she’s never heard of mochi/mochis/mochiself before!!
  * “w-wow... t-that’s s-so p-poggers... babe” 
  * ~~i’m abusing my power at this point, someone take this website away from me~~



rantaro amami:

  * he doesn’t rlly understand it, but he accepts it!
  * he’s always happy to learn ab neopronouns <33
  * i feel like if he ever really explored the topic of neopronouns a lot more, he would find a few that he likes
  * (he/they/paw rantaro he/they/paw rantaro he/they/paw rantaro-)
  * he supports it, and is always willing to argue ab the validity of your pronouns (theyre valid and swag asf btw) with people
  * or he’ll just throw hands
  * either works



miu iruma:

  * miu uses she/they (its canon, sorry yall) , so she’s already used to the whole pronoun thing
  * she’s a lil confused at the mochi/mochis/mochiself pronouns, but she’s got the spirit!!
  * will not only threaten to, but _will_ kick someone’s ass if need be
  * she’s so perfect omg
  * _the_ most supportive gf



is this me projecting my gender troubles onto my fav characters? yes, yes this is

also pls dont attack me for the h/cs!! i don’t wanna get yelled at just for headcanoning <//3


	43. mikan with an s/o who's cold to everyone but her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna fucign pee myself out of exhaustion

request: Can you do mikan with an s/o who is cold to anyone but her . So everyone is shocked and confuse when s/o smiles , being warm , soft and protective of her but then when mikan leaves s/o becomes cold but still little bit warm Because of mikan.

Holy crap this is complicated . I'm sorry ! You can skip if you want . Remember to drink your water 💕

JSHDJKAHS THIS IS SO CUTE?? OMG THANK U SM FOR REQUESTING

  * mikan overthinks it immediately
  * at first she thinks you have a crush on her, but her self esteem then says no<3 and makes her think shes just making things up
  * but!! once you get together you gotta assure you and you love her a lot and your warmness around her is _because_ you love her
  * everyone gets whiplash around you with mikan
  * because at one point, you’re coldly telling kazuichi to fuck off and then the next you’re hugging over mikan and cooing at her
  * not cooing like baby talk,,,, bc ew 
  * BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN
  * gundham’s the least fazed ngl
  * he’s used to changing behaviors around certain people like you, so he kinda just dismisses it as part of your personality and continues on with his day
  * kazuichi makes the biggest deal out of it , tho
  * i love him sm but the writers did him dirty by making him all creepy
  * but!! you gotta stick to canon
  * ~~no you fucking don’t~~
  * he’s probs rlly jealous of your relationship with mikan and wants that for him and sonia, so he brings up your behavioral changes a lot in order to annoy you and/or impress sonia
  * guess which idea succeeds :))



AKSHJASH THESE ARE SO SHORT IM SORRY BUT I LOVED THIS REQUEST SM THANK U WOW 


	44. ibuki, kokichi and makoto with an aggressively affectionate s/o

request: hi! can i request headcanons for nagito, ibuki, kokichi and makoto with a s/o that swears a lot and is more the aggressive affectionate type? (I'll beat u up if u think i don't love u stuff like that hahaa)

bye cuz why is this me

ibuki mioda:

  * pls she’s the exact same
  * minus the beating you up part
  * she finds your aggressive affections really cute!!
  * she even tries to mimic you sometimes, leading to her looking hilarious as she does her best impression of you



kokichi oma:

  * HE WHINES ABOUT IT LMFAOOO
  * like yk that one spirte where hes holding his arm and looking down, pretending to be hurt? 
  * yeah, that’s the pose he makes while whining that you “hurt him🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺”
  * /J CUZ THE EMOJIS ARE IRONIC ABSJFBHJSHF



makoto naegi:

  * makoto’s used to it by now
  * from mondo to ishimaru, makoto’s known a lot of aggressively affectionate people
  * and you’re no different
  * “hey! that hurt!” he points out after you push him away lightheartedly after he made a joke
  * that sentence made no sense but just roll w/ it



ignore how short these are 🧍‍♀️ AHDJHJAKDHJJSA I JUST HAD NOTHING ELSE TO SAY IM SORRY


	45. what makes makoto, hajime and shuichi laugh

request: What would it take to make Nagito, Kokichi, and Shuichi laugh?? Like telling them a joke or doing something that makes them genuinely laugh and go “that was a good one” but not in a sarcastic way??? I thought this would be a fun one,, Also! I declare myself as 😼anon from now on. So if you see 😼 then u know it’s me;>

ajshashs hey 😼 anon!! great to have u here bae <33

this contains so much slander for the protags. pls read at your own risk.

makoto naegi:

  * i h/c makoto as like rlly giggly sometimes so even just being goofy is enough to set him off into a laughing fit
  * ESPECIALLY when you like make fun of one of your classmates
  * ITS SO MEAN BUT HE LAUGHS SO HARD
  * he just can’t help it , its not his fault that slandering people is funny :((



hajime hinata:

  * if i’m being honestly, probs some clever joke referencing something only the two of you would get
  * LMAOOO🧍‍♀️
  * this man has no humor. like at all. none whatsoever.
  * HED SLAP HIS KNEE WHILE HES LAUGHING GOODBYE
  * HE LITERALLY WOULD AND YOU CAN’T TELL ME OTHERWISE



shuichi saihara:

  * shitty dad jokes
  * “i’m hungry.”
  * “hi hungry, i’m dad.”
  * HE’D BE LAUGHING SO FUCKING HARD IF HE TOLD ONE 
  * HED BE LITERALLY LAUGHING HIS ASS OFF WHILE EVERYONES LIKE “😐” OR “🤨”
  * ~~embarrassing~~



THIS IS SO MEAN. BUT I CAN’T LIVE ANOTHER DAY WITHOUT SLANDERING THE DR CHARACTERS ITS SO MUCH FUN 


	46. mondo, mikan and rantaro w/ an s/o who solves everything using violence

request: Rantaro, Mikan and Mondo with a s/o that solves everything with violence. An arguement? Get the gun out. Somebody won’t stop yelling? I like ya cut g. They just always have weapons on them, pepper spray, knives, guns, somehow a chainsaw (don’t ask how-)

i just.... how tf are u... nah nvm i dont have the energy to rationalize this ask here u go ig

mondo owada:

  * mondo’s pretty similar
  * ~~i think, if i remember him correctly~~
  * BSHKFJKLSAJF
  * so the two of you are like the angry couple nobody fucks with
  * like kuzupeko but the two of you are both like fuyuhiko and you both carry weapons
  * yk what
  * you know what i mean



mikan tsumiki:

  * she’s scared as hell
  * i’m sorry but fucking CHAINSAWS? she needs a minute to calm down
  * i mean, i _guess_ she’s fine with it...?
  * she doesn’t like it when you hurt or threaten someone in front of her, and she supposes that her telling you to stop would be useless, so she kinda pretends she’s fine with it
  * she’s not pls this girl would never hurt a fly
  * ibuki and hiyoko? idk who those mfs are, are they from a fangan? 🤨



rantaro amami:

  * rantaro’s chill with it until you bring out the weapons
  * and then he’s trying to calm you down, coaxing you ~~in his sexy fucking voice~~ to put the knife down
  * most of the time he succeeds
  * ~~we don’t talk ab the .01% of times he doesn’t~~
  * if i’m being honest?
  * rantaro finds it hot
  * blood really isn’t his thing, but an angry you is <3



JSHJAS THESE ARE SO SHORT I’M SORRYHAHSDJS


	47. miu with a mommy kink

request: Heya! I wanted to request if they were open! Miu with a mommy kink- oop- Anyways, Male reader. Just headcanons if you want -Mod Kokichi

abshdhjshd hey mod kokichi!! i hope u enjoy <3

  * so we all know miu’s personality does _not_ match with her sexual expereiences
  * she tends to sub, but the first time she had heard you whine “mommy” her attitude completely changed
  * she suddenly wants to dom😰😰
  * and who are you to deny her?
  * PLS SHE TEASES YOU SO MUCH AB IT DESPITE BEING SO INTO THE WHOLE MOMMY THING
  * like.
  * if you want something from her, you have to beg
  * and if the words “please, mommy” don’t leave your lips she has no interest in indulging your request
  * omg yall i used big words pls be proud <33
  * miu takes advantage of your shared kink _everywhere_
  * she’s thought about embarrassing you in front of the others with it, but she decided not to
  * ~~for now~~



girl it’s too early for smut feelin like i need jesus rn


	48. gundham and nagito with an s/o that had a promised neverland-like childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's it like getting these headcanons 15 seconds before my followers on tumblr 🤨

request: I have a rather specific request so I hope this is okay!

But can I pretty please have Nagito and Gundum (separately) x reader who is a escapee orhan who escaped there high security orphanage because the orphanage was actually human trafficking so she escaped with all her siblings? But when escaping she has a permanent scar on her face!

I would think Nagito would be interested! Drink Water , Mod Miu! - “I totally didn’t get the plot from Tthe Promised Neverland” Anon

this was so eerily specific that i couldn’t help but be intrigued 

also yes!! make sure to drink water too babes <33

gundham tanaka:

  * he calls it your “villain origin story”
  * ~~i’m so sorry~~
  * he thought it was rlly cool until he heard the “human trafficking” part
  * pls he’d lit rally go feral at the thought of anyone harming you
  * so he did
  * he went feral, maybe got a few ppl in prison ~~or worse~~
  * anything for you ofc <33



nagito komaeda

  * “well that isn’t very hopeful😕”
  * NAGITO WOULD BE SO INTERESTED THO
  * LIKE
  * he’d probs constantly ask you about it, even if youve already told him the full story
  * he loves the story, and he loves your voice, so it’s like he’s in heaven when you retell the events of your life to him over and over again
  * bonus points if you tell it to him while the two of you are cuddling, it’ll put him out like a light <33 



THE PROMISED NEVERLAND WAS SO COOL THO god i love that manga sm


	49. komahina overstimulating their fem!s/o😟

request: If it's alright, nsfw headcanons of komahina overstimulating fem reader?

that one komahina x reader nsfw anon rlly started a trend huh🤨

nsfw under the cut.... i guess🙄

  * it’s almost like... a sandwich
  * god that sounded so dumb
  * ~~*pointing to self* this is who y’all support?~~
  * but back to my point
  * you have hajime one one side, suckling on your neck and playing with your tits
  * and nagito on the other, eating you out as if you were his last meal
  * it’s all too much, especially with hajime and nagito both praising you on how well you’re doing, how you’re such a good girl for the both of them
  * “c’mon, you can do another one, can’t you?” hajime whispers in your ear, grinning and viciously biting down on your neck as you whimper and say no
  * but of course, you prove yourself wrong
  * ~~again~~
  * you come, whining pathetically and grinding against nagito’s face
  * this time, he pulls away, having you sigh in relief
  * nothing really happens after that, hajime and nagito respectfully deciding to continue this in the morning
  * the three of you cuddle afterwords, you conking out pretty quickly and leaving your boyfriends to their own devices



this was a rushed ending but AHSDHFJKSF SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I HOPE U ENJOY <33


	50. rantaro with a breeding kink nsfw

request: Rantaro

Fem!S/O

Breeding kink

Understand what u want 😎

yeah i get what u want 😎 i gochu

nsfw under the cut asf bae <33

  * girl ik for a FACT he has one
  * he lost all his sisters, he has to continue the amami bloodline _somehow_
  * PLSHDKAHSJDA
  * rantaro’s normally quiet during sex, but as soon as you bring out the breeding kink he’s the loudest mf youll ever meet
  * constantly groaning in your ear, telling you how you take his cock so well and how _good_ you would look with your stomach full with kids
  * his kids tho, duh🙄🙄



“ah-hah,” rantaro pants, his hips slapping against your ass. “you like that? you like how that feels?” his hands grab at your hips, squeezing so hard it feels like it’ll bruise. 

“you’d look so good with my kids, babe,” he groans, tilting his head to try to see your stomach more, your body jiggling from each of his thrusts.  
  


“all round and- ah!” you clench around him as you cum, your elbows giving out as you collapse onto the mattress from exhaustion. rantaro’s not done with you yet, though. he won’t be done with you for a _while._

bye cuz i can’t write smut for shit 


	51. kazuichi, kaito and rantaro seeing their self conscious s/o wearing makeup for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im begging for yall to comment. even if its calling me a piece of shit pls do idk i kinda like the notifs <33 ALSO last chapter was 50 chapters congrats to me asf#lol

request:

hiii ~ i was just wondering if i could get rantaro kaito and kazuichi seeing his their concious s/o wearing a full face of makeup for the first time?

i love ur writing smmmm

ahsjjaksha thank u!! i hope u enjoy <33

kazuichi soda:

  * he’s ~~really~~ probably weird/creepy ab it
  * like he’s canonically a pervert
  * ~~god the slander has been so strong these days. i’m so sorry yall~~
  * but kazuichi genuinely thinks you’re gorgeous with and without makeup
  * he just doesn’t know how to express it, that’s all
  * so expect a lot of awkward compliments and blushes <33



kaito momota:

  * PLS IM SHIT AT WRITING KAITO BUT LETS SEE
  * “w-wow, you look.. really pretty, s/o” with him blushing and rubbing his nape sheepishly <33
  * ~~stuttering is so baka uwu 🥺🥺🥺~~
  * kaito thinks you’re stunning either way, but if i’m being honest he prefers you without makeup
  * is supportive whichever way you go, though!!



rantaro amami:

  * hes probably the one who did your makeup in the first place asjdfhjkjs
  * PLS HE LITERALLY WOULD LMAO
  * but rantaro rlly likes how you look with and without makeup, always finding some part of you that you’re insecure about specifically
  * and if you’re even self conscious with makeup on?
  * well, rantaro’s got a _lot_ to say



  
  
  
SORRY THESE ARE SO SHORT LMAOOOHDJHSJK 


	52. mukuro, nagito and shuichi watching their s/o play the violin

request: Mind if I request Nagito, Shuichi and Mukuro watching their S/o who's a violinist perform? I'm fine with a headcannon or Imagines

AS A VIOLINIST THIS MADE ME SO HAPPY ABSJHJAK

mukuro ikusaba:

  * mukuro’s entranced by the way you can create and not destroy
  * she knew that if she was up there on stage, the violin probably would’ve been broken by now
  * she congratulates you afterwords, and maybe if she’s lucky she can hear you play again <3
  * it’s not like you could refuse your girlfriend, after alll



nagito komaeda:

  * “how hopeful!” ~~  
~~
  * ~~i love the way i’m so bad at writing nagito yet my nagito posts are the ones that get the most reach~~
  * i feel like as a rich person, nagito has much more of an “appreciation” for the fine arts
  * ~~rich ppl r just snobby sorry~~ ig
  * nagito used to take violin lessons, so he’s rlly amazed but not surprised
  * PLAYING VIOLIN IS SO HARD AFTERSHWJND
  * i have mad respect for you, and he does too



shuichi saihara:

  * hes a violinist too no you cannot tell me otherwise
  * normally the two of you would be performing a duet, but he sat out this time, wanting to watch you perform
  * shuichi’s mesmerized as you play through the piece, his eyes on your graceful figure as you enchant the crowd
  * he wasn’t really interested in learning the piece before but now...
  * he can’t help but ask if there’s a duet 




	53. shuichi as a prince

request: hmm maybe i could request prince!shuichi headcanons?🤍

yall rlly know how to tug at my heartstrings huh🤨

also i had no clue how to interpret this so i went with this </3

  * the two of you were set up in an arraged marrraige
  * yes i’m a slut for that trope fuck off
  * so ofc the relationship is awkward at first
  * and since youre betrothed until shuichi becomes king and you get married, you have time to get to know each other
  * and honestly? shuichi’s not the worst person to be in an arranged marriage with
  * it could be worse
  * he’s awkward and a little shy, but he’s nice enough for the two of you to have small talk when your parents force you to be together
  * but once the two of you are married? it gets... interesting
  * shuichi falls for you _fast,_ faster than anyone could’ve expected
  * but he doesn’t force anything on you, oh no
  * he would never do that! not only is he too nice but,,,,he loves you too much
  * LONG STORY SHORT
  * when you finally manage to reciprocate his feelings, everyone in the castle was breathing a sigh of relief
  * unhappy rulers arent good for the kingdom, after all <33



AJNWJSN SORRY IF THIS WASNT WHAT YOU IMAGINED 


	54. nagito with a germaphobic!s/o

request: OH _HE_ EYA _A•!_

 **Can i request a Nagito hcs with a s/o who have fear from germs and uncleaned places, to the point of crying at times if they touched anything dirty** , (even if it was harmless + and yes we exist) Thank You💕🤭

  * nagito’s rlly protective of you like this
  * he’s kinda like a soccer mom in the way that if you don’t have hand sanitizer or baby wipes on you, he does
  * he _always_ does
  * HES THE TYPE TO WIPE SURFACES BEFORE YOU TOUCH THEM AND PUT HIS JACKET ON PUDDLES FOR YOU TO STEP ON
  * nagito doesnt rlly know how to comfort you when you cry or get upset over it, but he tries <33
  * he helps you keep your shared apartment clean!!
  * it’s rlly cute
  * he defends you i ~~n his own lil weird way~~ when someones mean to you ab your germophobia 
  * he also manages to make you feel like your fear isnt controlling your life
  * yknow, that personal trainer pep talk type shit



SORRY I KINDA DIDNT KNOW WHTA TO DO I HOPE U ENJOYED <33


	55. miu and kaede teaching their s/o about their ultimate

request: Hey 😼 Could you maybe do some head cannons for Kaede teaching her s/o the piano?? And maybe some Miu showing her s/o how to use her inventions?? Thank u :>

ahsjhajss this was so cute wtf

kaede akamatsu:

  * kaede’s elated when you first asked her to teach you piano, grabbing your hand and practically sprinting to her ultimate research lab
  * her fingers are on yours as she directs the pads of your fingertips on top of the keys, murmuring notes to you as you go
  * eventually, once you get tired, she’ll take over fully and just start playing for you
  * she plays ~~flea waltz~~ claire de lune for you and its so cute <33



miu iruma:

  * miu scoffs the first time you ask her to show you her inventions, hiding how your request gives her butterflies in her stomach
  * she says no, wanting to hear you beg her
  * ~~to be honest, it turns her on~~
  * continuing on
  * once she finally “gives in” youre running towards her lab to see every cool thing shes made
  * her voice takes on an especially haughty note if you marvel at one of her inventions, trying to hide her blush as she tells you about it
  * miu takes every chance to show off her inventions, _especially_ around you
  * so pls ask her again!! 




	56. kokichi as a prince

request: hi! may i request prince!kokichi & prince!shuichi headcanons with a fem!S/O 🐱 👉👈

habsndhsjksjahs this is so cute 

prince!shuichi’s already been done, it’s [here](https://mius-imagination.tumblr.com/post/641984413912219648/hmm-maybe-i-could-request-princeshuichi)

also,,, another arranged marriage au bc :smirk:

afab reader but gender neutral pronouns asf <33

  * kokichi wants nothing to do with you
  * not only are you being forced on him, you’re just some stuck up royal from the neighboring kingdom
  * you clearly have no interest in talking to him, and he dislikes you, too
  * kokichi likes pushing your buttons, even more so than the usual person
  * he wants to see you lose your composure, and it’s honestly frustrating when you stay calm
  * this goes on for months, kokichi trying to get you to lose it and you not showing how much he annoys you
  * then his dad dies and all of the sudden (newsflash) you’re married and forced to share the same room 
  * he’s honestly a great leader, when he isn’t annoying the shit out of everyone on your royal council
  * GIRL HES STILL AT IT 
  * and the time you finally lose it, you’re stressed as hell
  * there were rebels in the south, terrorizing farmers and looting villages, and on top of that, your council and the _whole kingdom_ was pressuring you to finally bear heirs
  * so you’re _not_ in the mood when kokichi starts his usual shit
  * you and your pride are tired of his constant jabs, and in a flash of burning hot anger, you snap
  * you curse him out angrily, venting all your frustrations from the past year onto him and storming away before he responds
  * and now? well, now this is gonna be so much more fun for him




	57. rantaro and the reader being friends before the killing game

request: heyo me again, i am projecting more into my oc and his love for rantaro so i have an idea if you could make it: the reader is the ultimate shepherd and he and rantaro met on one of rantaro's adventures to find his sister. they both forget about it when they enter the killing game due to the flashback light. they're also not that close at all until one day they're seen being really close because they regained their memories again, making everyone confused. just basic fluff i guess

u referred to the reader with he pronouns but im gonna write this as a gn reader SJHJDEHJN HOPE THATS OKAY

  * girl idk at first
  * like??? yall have no idea who each other is, but for some reason, you and rantaro feel a pull
  * almost like you’ve known each other before the killing game
  * or even in another life
  * but once you hit the flashback light, you remember everything
  * memories flash in your head and a man with green hair and piercings take up at least half of them- rantaro
  * but... _younger_ rantaro? 
  * everyone’s shocked the second you and rantaro start talking about old memories right after you all recovered from the flashback light
  * with this newfound information, the two of you are inseparable, refusing to leave each other’s side
  * okay happy ending but the two of you being together prevents his death, i’m way too attached to him and kaede to allow chapter one to happen



HSHGHJ THESE ARE SO SHORT IM SORRY I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE BAHHDJHJDJ 


	58. hajime and byakuya with an s/o who acts like L from death note

request: Hajime and Byakuya with a reader who acts like “L” from Death Note and just in case you haven’t herd of him he’s INTP on the personality database and

L is very intelligent, although appearance masks his great powers of deduction and many question his abilities upon viewing him. L tends to second-guess everything he is presented with, and is extremely meticulous and analytical.

Hope you have a good night/morning 🥺👉👈

not the L kinnies finding my blog... ew /j

byakuya togami

  * this mfs kinda glad 
  * LMAOOO
  * thank god youre quiet
  * he finds you a little weird, but it’s fine 
  * ~~since the two of you are dating, after all~~
  * kinda likes it when you talk about your analyzations
  * whats the word again pls i forgot
  * the two of you are like. a team
  * byakuyas the asshole and youre the other asshole that backs him up
  * i say asshole with affection ofc <33



hajime hinata:

  * HES PROBABLY SO SCARED OF YOU ABHSGDHEBDBEHBFHBF$
  * hajime associates you with nagito and anything to do with nagito is scary by association
  * but on another note he finds your intelligence so seggsy
  * detective kink <33
  * ~~IM SO SORRY ABSHDHJGHJ~~
  * but seriously hajime finds your personality so intimidatingly cool
  * like. he finds it hot too 
  * BAHSHJHJAK IM SORYRYSHJDHJF



im so sorry pls i rlly need to start taking my requests more seriously 


	59. amasai x reader w/ mutual masturbation

request: shawty ik im annoying u w/the nsfw rqs but can i get a scenario or sumn abt Rantarou, Saihara & a female s/o & mutual masturbation?? im having. thoughts. idrm if it's hcs or a scenario I just want my boys

\- 🎲

  * it was rantaro’s idea
  * and shuichi encouraged it _heavily_
  * it was really talked about beforehand, neither boy wanted to force you to do something you didn’t wanna do
  * but once you consented?
  * hsdifejdngfkjerhig???
  * it was a _wild_ ride
  * there’s literally nothing hotter than watching shuichi touch himself
  * both you and rantaro’s eyes are on him as he pants, teasing himself with his fingers
  * you practically cum on the spot as you watch shuichi pinch the head of his cock and moan from the pain and stimulation
  * fingers now on your clit, you start to rub it gently as shuichi’s movements pick up and he finally starts to rub his cock
  * shuichi’s moans are heavenly, high pitched and loud as his voice cracks from the pleasure
  * you hear rantaro groan, too, and you turn your attention to him following shuichi’s lead
  * and _god_ is that sight so fucking hot
  * with your voices echoing in the room, you all find release around the same time, shuichi finishing a little earlier than you and rantaro
  * after you all calm down from your highs, you all reach a conclusion
  * you _have_ to do it again sometime 




	60. nagito reacting to his s/o having depression

request: how do you think nagito would react to a high functioning depressed person when they tell him about their problems?

OKAY SO I TRIED BUT DESPITE having depression myself i cant write it for shit, sorry ABSJHDUJESFHFXJM

  * “well that doesn’t sound very hopeful”
  * BSHHDJKHJS SORRY
  * nagito would probably really relate to a lot of your problems, and if he felt it was needed, he would try to comfort you
  * awkwardly
  * but he still tries!!!
  * he’s trying his best and you gotta give him that
  * nagito would do _anything_ for your happiness, even if it’s just temporary
  * so if you’re comfortable
  * the two of you end the night in cuddles
  * ~~you can smell his hair lice~~



wait i’m genuinely sorry if this wasn’t what you wanted HAJKSJHJ i hope you enjoyed nonetheless <33


	61. soudabuki x reader fluff

request" ok ok hear me out:: soudabuki x gn reader fluff 😳😳

wait but i just read a few fics of this and its so cute omg

  * AJSKJKAHS THEYRE BOTH SO CUTE
  * ibuki definitely encourages cuddles, with you and kazuichi agreeing
  * CUDDLE PILES
  * kazuichi spoons you from behind while ibuki lays on top of you both, snuggling her face into you or kazuichi’s neck
  * random pep talks throughout the day
  * just ibuki suddenly feeling more positive than usual, grabbing the two of you, and trying to cheer you up
  * COUPLE OUTFITS
  * THE THREE OF YOU HAVE MATCHING COUPLE OUTFITS ITS SO CUTE
  * sonia’s your biggest fan, she ships yall SO hard
  * CONTINUING ON
  * the three of you are like friends that kiss
  * wait that doesn’t sound right
  * WHAT I MEAN IS
  * the three of you have connection thats past friend or relationship bonds
  * yall are just. vibing.
  * the two of you change each other in ways no one coiud ever imagine
  * kazuichi’s leaving sonia alone, and he seems a lot more relaxed and... genuinely chill
  * ibuki’s more understanding of peoples privacy and she’ll read the room when she needs to now
  * and you? idk ab u bro idk u 
  * HSJJDSFHJFS that made no sense but... yuh </3



THIS WAS SO CUTE OMG I HOPE YOU ENJOYED <33


	62. rantaro with overstimulation

request: first time requesting kinda scared lolzies but can i have some fuyuhiko mondo and rantaro nsfw headcanons with a reader with a petplay or overstim kink either one is fine ^-^

i decided to only write rantaro for this, sorry :sad: but i’m making it up by adding an imagine at the end shdjfjhjd

also!! im writing this request, but i wont be writing petplay!! only overstim, since petplay just isnt something i can kinda,,, yknow,, write

i hope you understand <33

  * rantaro goes to heaven every time he overstimulates you
  * or!! if you do it back, god its like hes,, yknow,, in heaven
  * LMAOHUSJMNDJB
  * there’s absolutely _nothing_ like the feeling of your hand on his cock as you continue to pump him through his orgasm, pushing his limits
  * or the feeling of your muscles trembling under him as he coaxes orgasm after orgasm out of you
  * either way is perfect for him BSJDHSJHD



“hah, hah.” you pant, your hips squirming against rantaro’s fingers. he smiles- the fuck is he smiling for?- inserting another finger into your hole. it was too much, too much for you to handle as a moan ripped its way out of your throat.

“good girl,” rantaro hums, thumb circling your clit. he intends to make you cum again, cum until you can barely walk, let alone talk. 

boy, do the two of you have a long night. 


	63. mondo w/ a ftm s/o with dysphoria

request: can i request mondo headcanons with a ftm reader who feels dysphoria about presenting as a more feminine guy?

BYE CUZ THIS WAS A COMFORT FOR ME TO WRITE ION EVEN LIKE MONDO THAT MUCH ABSHDJFHGJK

  * mondo loves everything about you!
  * he doesn’t mind that you’re trans, and there’s absolutely _no_ way he would mind you being who you are!!
  * he thinks you’re rlly manly and awesome no matter what!!
  * ~~i’m rlly summoning my inner kirishima here huh~~
  * mondo does whatever it takes to comfort you!!
  * whether that be shifting his compliments to be even _more_ masculine or just straight up. idk like
  * cuddle you??
  * IF YOU GET RLLY SELF CONSCIOUS AB LIKE
  * your bodytype or sumn MONDO WOULD BE SO HAPPY TO GO TO THE GYM WITH YOU AND WORK OUT
  * bc youre his bf and couples work out in gyms together!!
  * or so he thinks
  * BUT BUT BUT
  * going back to my earlier point
  * mondo does _anything_ to comfort you about your dysphoria
  * so like.
  * dont be afraid to ask idk



OKAY OAKSY SO I PROBS FUCKED TIS UP BUT IYTS WHAGTEVEVS!!! also if anyone just wants to talk to me ab gender problems or whateva my dms are open asf besties <333

yes this was my attempt to be comforting fuck OFF /hj


	64. nagito and gundham with an ultimate hair dresser!s/o

request: Hi! I absolutely love the matchups you do! I was wondering if you could do HC’s for Nagito and Gundham with a fem s/o who’s the ultimate hairdresser? You’re amazing hon! Keep up the amazing work!

OMG OMG THANK U SM AND YES SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG SBJDJAJSJEJ

also pls forgive me i’m writing this on my phone and idk how to work the damn thing

nagito komaeda:

  * bye cuz your ultimate is literally perfect for him
  * LITERALLY LIKE....
  * his hair is so gross
  * sorry nagito simps
  * look me in the eyes and tell me his hair isn’t disgusting
  * but once you finally fix it everyone appreciates your ultimate a lot more
  * ~~i stg you can see nagitos lice it’s so gross bye~~



gundham tanaka:

  * GUNDHAM LOVES YOUR ULTIMATE SO MUCH
  * •he rlly likes his hair so the two of you talk ab hair related stuff a lot!!
  * you def help him with his bad hair days
  * your relationship is rlly cute!!!
  * everyone thinks you’re a match made in heaven
  * bc u are duh
  * OKAY BUT
  * gundhams hair is so hard to mf style like
  * how could u...
  * must be the work of god
  * and an ultimate, ofc <33



okay but tumblr mobile can fuck off


	65. byakuya, nagito, and kokichi with an s/o who gets hyper from coffee

request: Heeeeey~ askjhvfslkldghc oh god that looks worse than i though it would im so sorry kcsjhdlgksherg. Anyways! Could i please possibly get headcanons of the bastard trio (Byakuya, Nagito, and Kokichi yes I call them that in affection) with an S/O who is usually really composed and calm and mature n shit, but when they drink coffee they are literally jumping up and down and just grinning like a dumbass? Ty sm! And yes, this was me today. At least i got work done cklsjdfhac

ayo shawty u good 😟

byakuya togami:

  * HE GETS SO TIRED OF IT SO FAST
  * byakuya is this (isert finger pinching emoji) close to banning you from having coffee ever
  * byakuya can’t handle you being hyper pls calm it down 
  * poor baby’s getting a headache
  * ~~uwu :insertpuppydogeyes:~~



kokichi oma:

  * kokichi doesn’t even mind
  * it’s _everyone else_ that’s tired
  * the two of you are now essentially one in the same
  * ITS SO MUCH WORSE IF HE MANAGES TO HAVE COFFEE TOO
  * this is maybe. just _maybe_ the only time i’ll feel bad for kaito
  * ~~he and kirumi have been assigned your babysitters~~



nagito komaeda:

  * how hopeful!
  * WHY IS THAT HOW I START OFF EVERYTHING WITH NAGITO BYE
  * he doesn’t actually say “how hopeful” in every scenario i’m just ass at writing his character
  * nagito doesn’t get annoyed at your behavior, only focusing on how you’re getting stuff done
  * he calls you some hope related nickname if you get stuff done that you didn’t want to do earlier



idk thats it. LMNFIOIHAGHJKDJ?? I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY GN I HOPE YOU ENJOYED BAE <33


	66. playing strip poker w/ celeste

request: i might just b horn knee but imagine playing strip poker w celestia 😳

youre just horny, sorry bae 💔

  * celeste wins
  * not only is she the ultimate gambler, she literally has so many fucking clothing layers its insane
  * celeste normally likes going easy on you
  * to build up your confidence before she absolutely fucking destroys you
  * everything with strip poker with celeste is slow
  * from the way she flicks her wrists as she slows you her cards to the way her eyes follow your hands as you undress
  * her movements are calculated, her fingernail glinting in the light as she instructs you to take your shirt off
  * then your pants
  * then- 
  * ~~seggs😜😜😜~~
  * even as you’re naked and slightly cold, celeste keeps pushing you to play, refusing to let you catch her wandering eyes as she studies you
  * ~~please god i’m so bad at this stuff i’m so sorry asf~~
  * i wanna keyboard smash but this feels like the wrong time gn



NO CUZ THIS WAS AWFUL ABSJFB I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ANYWAY <33


	67. gundham fluff

request: Ellooooo can I request for Gundham fluff? I kinda want to feel a little bit happy then I can go back to suffering :>

THIS IS SO CUTE OAKMSDBFGHJKJDHJ????

  * gundham tends to find things like “cuddling”, and “affection” unworthy of the dark lord, but i assure you, he _adores it_
  * THE TWO OF YOU PLAY WITH HIS HAMSTERS GHAJDFHJKJSHGHDFJJHSJD ITS SO CUTE
  * his hamsters love you sm, it’s like you’re their new parent
  * ~~idk how to spell hamster help 😕😕~~
  * so we all know gundham canonically doesn’t wear underwear, right?
  * get on that bro pls make him start wearing it i can’t even begin to imagine the skid marks or whateva
  * cuddles with gundham are exactly how youd expect
  * extravagant
  * probably spooning, with gundham hugging you from behind as his hamsters are cuddled in between the two of you
  * yall tend to fall asleep like that🧍‍♀️ 
  * BAHSHSJHJ



PLSLSDJHFJS SORRY THESE ARE SO SHORT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED <33 


	68. kiibo, kaede, maki, peko and makoto comforting their s/o with bad grades

request: Could you do HCs for Kaede, Peko, Makoto, Maki, and Kiibo comforting their S/O who’s unhappy about their grades?

its okay anon, i have shitty grades too <3

makoto naegi:

  * HES UNHAPPY TOO BAHAHHDFGJ
  * hes such an average mf it kinda hurts
  * no bc same
  * BUT WHAT IM SAYING IS
  * the two of yall are unhappy together
  * but he comforts you!!!
  * ~~i guess~~



kaede akamatsu:

  * KAEDE OFFERS TO STUDY WITH YOU ITS SO CUTE
  * she believes grades are a rlly important factor in life so she tries rlly hard to help you!!
  * she also comforts you, telling you that while grades are important, theyre not a reflection of your intelligence
  * and then yall get ice cream after <33



peko pekoyama:

  * peko wants to help, but i feel that shed have no clue how to help you 
  * so she sticks with the comfort route
  * she probably takes you somewhere to get your unhappiness out healthily
  * some fencing place or whatevs
  * she thinks physical activity is a great way to relieve stress and anger :)



maki harukawa:

  * bye cuz she probably doesn’t have perfect grades herself
  * so she understands your unhappiness!!
  * maki probably tells you grades are an easy fix, but theyre not as important as, yknow, yourself
  * but she tries!!
  * maki’s trying to comfort you and that thought alone makes you feel better already



kiibo:

  * ~~bro idk how tf to spell his name~~
  * kiibo skips straight over the comfort part, and starts to brainstorm ways to help you improve your grades
  * whether that be him trying to tutor you, trying to improve your motivation for school, or just flat out asking for help from your teachers
  * kiibo’s thinking so much about this it makes up for the lack of comfort #lol



wait but this is a cute request 


	69. gonta with a short!s/o

request: HI FELLOW MIU KINNIE ok idk if im requesting this in the right spot SORRy IF IM NOT HKHJXHJVSH but um if ur requests are open could i pls request headcanons of gonta with a short (around himiko's height idk) reader?? (preferably male hjxnbcnbd) sfw or nsfw or both i don't mind SORRY U DONT HAVE TO DO THIS ABFZXBHVD I FEEL SO AWKWARD REQUESTING THIS SORRYHHZBVSDBVGJASD 😭😭😭😭

OMG HEY HI BESTIE AND YES REQS ARE OPEN THIS IS SO CUTE

ALSO THERES A GN READER FOR THE NSFW I SWEAR ABDHFHGJK

sfw:

  * BRO GONTA FINDS YOU SO CUTE
  * he’s used to most people being smaller than him
  * but you’re especially adorable!! 
  * being his s/o and all
  * PIGGY BACK RIDES
  * it literally doesn’t matter how heavy you are. he’s gonna pick you up
  * HES LITERALLY A SUPER HUMAN GOODBYE
  * gonta wants to carry u literally everywhere
  * no u cannot object
  * he calls you his lil caterpillar!! its adorable abdjfgbfhjg



nsfw:

  * gonta’s,,,, fucking massive,,,,
  * ~~i want him to destroy me #lol~~
  * SIZE KINK SIZE KINK SIZE KINK
  * gonta’s in _love_ with the way your lil walls squeeze on his cock, milking him dry despite the fact that he’s just so much _bigger_ than you
  * he _melts_ when you bring his hand to your stomach to feel him moving in and out of you
  * ~~STOP IM SO HORNY FOR THIS MANS DFGHJKJBHDJKFGJH~~




	70. shuichi dating one of rantaros sisters

request: shuichi dating one of rantaro's sister 👀👀👀

NON KILLING GAME AU BC FUCK THE KILLING GAME ALL MY HOMIES HATE THE KILLING GAME

but rantaros dumbass still lost all his sisters

  * okay okay so this request insinuates ~~big ass word~~ that rantaro found all his sisters 
  * and he brings all 12 of you back to his school, where you all enroll
  * you and rantaro were twins, which made your disappearance hit the hardest
  * it also meant you were in the same grade as him
  * which meant you met his friends.... 👀 
  * ~~there’s nothing weird ab it i just wanted to add the emoji~~
  * BUT WHAT IT RLLY MEANT WAS THAT YOU GOT TO MEET SHUICHI
  * bye cuz ik for a FACT shuichi crushes on you immediately
  * you’re just. a female rantaro
  * ~~PLSNDFJKHJG~~
  * and ofc rantaro knows because shuichi can’t hide anything for _shit_
  * rantaro’s pretty protective of you and your sisters, but it’s only shuichi, so what harm can he do to you?
  * so he gives shuichi his blessing, tells him to ask you out, that kinda stuff
  * AND THEN
  * yall get together!!! mostly bc nobody can turn down shuichi asf <33
  * your sisters jokingly call shuichi “big bro”, with your youngest genuinely believing the two of you were married
  * it’s cute as hell BUT ITS SO FUNNY TO EXPLAIN TO SOMEONE NOT APART OF YOUR FAMILY BAHAHHJF
  * its just like
  * “here are my sisters and brother. here is my boyfriend, who’s kind of a second brother. but not _my_ brother, because we’re dating and that’s gross. but yeah.”
  * LMFOASJHFJKDJHFJ
  * rantaro genuinely trusts you and shuichi with each other, thinking that you’ll bring out the best in each other
  * and you do!!
  * everyone’s in love with the two of you as a couple
  * fanart galore🥺🥺
  * IM JKSHDJFKGHJKDJHG



THIS WAS SO CUTE OMSDBFGHJ I HOPE YOU ENJOYED BAE <33


	71. kokichi rantaro and kazuichi with an s/o who shows emotions for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls dont mention the ugly ass titel im so teedrd

request: Kokichi, Kaz and Rantaro w an expressionless s/o showing a weak smile (or any emotion lmao) for the first time

THIS WAS SO CUTE HSJDHJKJDSKF

kazuichi soda:

  * BRO HE GETS SO FLUSTERED
  * kazuichi makes such a big deal out of it, ~~half~~ jokingly taking out his phone for a picture
  * you don’t let him take it, of course, turning away before his camera can grab you smiling
  * HE BRAGS ABOUT IT FOR WEEKS LMFAO
  * “did you guys know that they smiled at me the other day? yeah, that’s right, they _smiled_ at me. ha!”
  * that’s not kazuichi dialogue but pls gog im too tired to get him in character



rantaro amami:

  * rantaro’s equally surprised
  * he doesn’t make as much of a big deal as kazuichi, but he’s still excited about it
  * rantaro stares at your expression until you change it or turn away, wanting to remember your smile forever
  * or until you smile again
  * whichever comes first <3



kokichi oma:

  * KOKICHI PROBABLY MAKES FUN OF YOU LMFAOOO
  * idk his exact words but he’d be a total dick about it
  * like.
  * he’s not nice to anyone, why would he be nice to you?
  * just kidding!!! ~~ig~~
  * kokichi makes fun of you and pretends to dislike your smile, but he secretly loves it
  * ~~and hopes you smile around him again~~



LKSJDKJSJFDKF yeah <33


	72. kokichi getting fucked in a maid dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thinkinb ab how someone from my school found this acc 🧍♀️ whoopsies

request: can you do sub kokichi getting fucked in a maid dress, headcanons and oneshots/ scenarios are both fine! it’s up to you :>

HAJSKDHJKS IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG

also!!! gn reader bc u didnt specify

nsfw under the cut <33

  * if we’re being honest here
  * kokichi _really_ likes the maid dress
  * like really really _really_ likes it
  * his favorite way to be fucked is you pounding into him from behind, the dress bunched around his thighs as you grasp onto them
  * kokichi _wants_ to feel like he’s all yours, and the maid dress helps him feel that way
  * the dress, _and_ the fact that you fuck his brains out whenever he wears it



“ah-hah,” kokichi pants, grasping onto the wall. your hand comes up from his thigh to wrap around his mouth, silencing him. 

“shut up. you don’t want everyone to hear you, right? see you all fucked out in that little thing.” you smirk, a sadistic edge in your voice as you slap his ass. kokichi yelps, nodding in agreement.

“good boy. now, let’s finish this and get you to cum, okay?” 


	73. hajime with an s/o whos the utlimate plumber

request: Alright alright alright 😼 regarding the last ask I submitted (the one with the lame ultimates like ultimate carpet salesperson) could u maybe do Hajime and/or Shuichi with an s/o who is the Ultimate Plumber?? Thank you and have a lovely day :>

this physically hurt me to write. i hope you got what you wanted /hj

hajime hinata:

  * ¨so they get an ultimate, but not me?¨
  * bro idc what you think hajime finds your ultimate useless
  * he still gets jealous though
  * but seriously??
  * the ultimate PLUMBER?
  * embarrassing asf
  * hajime sometimes wonders if you were better off with nagito
  * seeing since nagito appreciates _all_ ulitmates, even shitty ones like yours



no bc. i genuinely hated this. i hate this. i hope you read this and you regret your actions.


	74. shuichi, rantaro, and (sighs) mod miu with a violinist s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes the request asked for a mod miu x reader. no i am not going to turn them down

request: IT IS 0KAY, H0W AB0UT SAMe CHARACT3RS AND Y0U WITH UH UH UHHHHHHUH UH UH UHM A VI0LINIST L0L

i genuinely never thought there´d be a day where i write a mod miu x reader 

rantaro amami:

  * rantaro finds your violin playing so cool!!
  * like.
  * he´s lowkey always wanted to learn himself, so when you tell him you´re a violinist, he practically pounces on the opportunity!
  * rantaro asks you to play for him _constantly,_ he finds your fingers moving across the finger board mesmerizing
  * pls teach him. just do it



shuichi saihara:

(i´ve done a similar request [here](https://mius-imagination.tumblr.com/post/641983041897627648/mind-if-i-request-nagito-shuichi-and-mukuro)) 

  * SHUICHI PLAYS THE VIOLIN TOO HSJDKJFHJK
  * practice sessions!!! 
  * all the time
  * i´ve said this before and i´ll say it again
  * THE TWO OF YOU PLAY DUETS TOGETHER BJDBFNMN
  * its so cute. like
  * you also bitch about it together too
  * bc some pieces just _suck_
  * like i. i just wanna punch some composers sometimes <33
  * ~~i got off track but yeah!! <3~~



saving the best for last asf <33

mod miu:

  * i´m still in shock that i´m genuinely writing this
  * SJSJSKDKJS
  * but i play the violin too!!
  * ~~for like years now gn~~
  * shawty... we´d learn the same pieces :smirk:
  * i´m rlly into music theory tho, so i tend to try to fuck with pieces by changing their key signature or adding accidentals here or there
  * couple bonding ~~JKDJHFJKJHJ~~
  * okay that´s it what the fuck am i supposed to put here anyway bye



the last part hurt to write BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE OTHERS LMAOOOO


	75. kazuichi gundham and hajime meeting the reader for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think my account is dying  
> it´s only been two weeks help

request: Hey, this doesn't have to be exactly like this, but can you do something where Gundham, Kazuichi, and Hajime who meet the reader? Male reader please. (You'll get 100 points for writing this, but you'll get 500 more if Kazuichi and/or Hajime have gay panic)

i haven´t heard the term gay panic in so long bye

gundham tanaka:

  * gundham´s speechless
  * like
  * idk just speechless?
  * HE PROBABLY BELIEVES IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT LMAOOO
  * so yeah
  * gundham falls in love with you
  * at first sight
  * let´s not question this <3



hajime hinata:

  * yo hajime PANICS
  * like PANIC PANICS
  * gay panic but make it
  * yeah just gay panic
  * HE STUTTERS AHHAJDJK
  * hajime introduces himself wrong i swear
  * ¨i´m... hajimmm hincaca... wait-¨
  * ~~yes that was supposed to be funny. yes you´re supposed to laugh~~



kazuichi soda:

  * kinda the same as hajime
  * kazuichi just 
  * knows how to hide it better
  * ~~no he doesn´t~~
  * but give him credit for trying to keeo up his façade
  * ~~did i spell that correctly help~~
  * kaz is trying his best!! 
  * he´s trying his best and that´s ~~mostly~~ all that matters 



IM SORRY I HAD NO CLUE WHAT TO PUT HERE ABSDNFBNM 


	76. hinazumi h/cs

request: I speak for Dice. He's been crying practically all day. So, for him, I'm gonna request something. Hajime X Mahiru fluff headcanons on behalf of Dice, please? Thank you.

wait oh no i hope he’s okay is there anything i can do

ALSO IVE BEEN THINKING AB THIS SHIP ALL DAY

  * MAHIRU TEACHES HAJIME ABOUT PHOTOGRAPHY
  * hajime doesn´t like it much, but mahiru´s so passionate about photography that he lets her talk about it all she wants
  * mahiru comforts hajime about his lack of ultimate a _lot_
  * it´s gotten to be such a frequent occurrence that hajime doesn´t even have to tell her he´s upset, she just _knows_
  * THEY ADOPT CATS SJHJKDFJHJK
  * they´re both cat people, so why not?
  * they have two cats
  * one little grey and white kitty, and a much larger tabby cat
  * mahiru calls them her and hajime´s children, he blushes and suppresses the thought of having actual kids with mahiru
  * honestly?
  * everyone ships them
  * SONIA ESPECIALLY SJHDJKFH SHES HAJIMES WINGMAN
  * and chiaki too!! but just not as much
  * BUT SERIOUSLY
  * everyone thinks they´re made for each other
  * i mean they are, but
  * but nothing theyre lit rally perfect together



HJDHFJKJJD hinazumi brainrot 


	77. rantaro nsfw

request: Rantaro, male reader, nsfw. Please and thank you. -Mod Naegi

i genuinely have no clue who you are but i hope you enjoy mod naegi <33

nsfw under the cut!

  * rantaro´s such a switch like seriously
  * a _lot_ will get this man going
  * whether it´s your fingers against his thigh or even just your words, he´ll be either on top of you or under you _so_ fast
  * rantaro as a top is what you´d expect
  * rough but caring
  * but sub rantaro? 
  * it´s _completely_ different
  * he´ll be grinding against your leg or any skin he can access, focusing on his release as he moans
  * rantaro´ll beg for you to fuck him, his voice pitchy as he paws at your pants
  * pls fuck him!! just do it
  * sub rantaro is a reward <33
  * reward for what? who knows



AHJSBDJK THESE ARE SO SHORT SORRY 


	78. rantaro with an s/o

request: heyyy can u do some dating rantaro hcs nothing specific!!!! just him yeah!!!! thank u 🗣🗣🗣🗣

BYE CUZ IVE HAD UNFINISHED RANTARO DATING HEADCANONS IN MY DRAFTS FOR SO LONG

rantaro x reader dating headcanons

  * pspspsp,,,, this man this man this man holy _fuck_
  * hes so hot bye
  * RANTAROS SUCH A BIG PICNIC PERSON
  * that or
  * ....
  * ~~raves~~
  * concerts!!
  * dates with rantaro are either predictable or so completely out of the blue it gives you whiplash
  * he doesn´t seem very spontaneous, but trust me
  * when he´s in the mood, it´s almost scary with how unpredictable he is
  * doesn´t mean it´s not romantic tho!!
  * oh no, rantaro does everything in his power to make sure you´re enjoying your dates as much as he is
  * the two of you sleep in a lot!!
  * lazy sunday mornings where the two of you do nothing but cuddle are his favorites
  * rantaro´s a dog person 100%
  * but he also rlly likes cats!!
  * the two of you adopt at least two of both, nicknaming them your ¨children¨ 
  * he calls it practice in his head
  * practice for what?
  * :smirk:



STIDOHFJK THE LAST PART WAS AWFUL TO REREAD IM SO SORRY 


	79. kyoko hajime rantaro and nagito with an s/o cominf out as bi

request: 🏜️-anon here,AND YES OF COURSE I RLLY LOVE UR POSTS AND U SEEM SO COOL TOO!! i just really enjoy reading ur stuff!! and if it's not too much could i maybe request nagito,hajime,kyoko and rantaro with a s/o who's coming out as bisexual? u don't have to obviously!!and please don't overwork urself

this request was a lil tricky due to me not knowing all the characters´ canon sexualities, so if i got one wrong pls yell at me i ~~t turns me on~~ <33

kyoko kirigiri:

  * no cuz i h/c her as bi too
  * kyoko´s rlly accepting, telling you that your sexuality is different from yourself
  * ~~which is something some ppl need to learn!! your sexuality does not define you, ily <33~~
  * but she keeps her sexuality on the down low, so unless you´re a female too, you probs don´t know about her being bi
  * oh well
  * the more you know ig



rantaro amami:

  * not me h/cing him as bi too...
  * sighs
  * BUT HES SO CHILL WITH IT
  * ¨you´re bi? oh me too, that´s cool¨
  * like hed say something. rlly rantaro.
  * he´s another one who doesn´t give a shit about sexuality
  * his motto is basically just ¨you do you¨



nagito komaeda:

  * this is literally a problem how did you manage to request for all the characters i h/c as bi
  * sobbing wtf bro
  * but nagito´s rlly chill with it!! 
  * he probs talks about how he deserves ¨the punishment of loving both genders¨ and that his bisexuality is used to prove how worthless he is
  * not in a homophobic way
  * but like.
  * yknow.
  * in a nagito way
  * nagito still doesnt care about your sexuality
  * he only cares for your personality ~~and ultimate~~ so you doń´t have to worry about him being unaccepting or anything



hajime hinata:

  * for the sake of these h/cs
  * lets just say he´s not bi (gay or straight depending on yalls gender)
  * so you might have to explain bisexuality to him
  * hes been exposed to it before so he knows what it is
  * but he has a few questions
  * and he´s always happy to learn!!
  * he finds u hot asf either way



i keep reading requests like these wrong but. who cares. 


	80. ryoma with a chubby s/o

request: UM UM HI ILY 🥺 IF ITS OK COULD U MAYBE DO RYOMA WITH A CHUBBY GENDER NEUTRAL S/O...... PLS AND THANK U IN ADVANCE I HOPE UR HAVING A GOOD DAY ❤❤❤❤❤ -☀️

HEY BESTIE OMGSJDHJKFH SORRY THSI TOOK SO LONG

  * ryomas a chub man
  * sorry skinny ppl, ryomas into the squish </3
  * that being said
  * ryoma loves you sm!!
  * all you have to do is breathe and he feels the will to live come back into his body
  * he also _really_ likes your chub
  * he´s kinda (???) chubby himself, so he gets body insecurities, too!!
  * you can talk to him if youre ever feeling insecure, or even if you want something like fashion advice
  * i h/c ryoma to have good fashion sense!!
  * ~~despite his canon outfit~~
  * bro ryoma would do anything for you
  * you want a hug? he´s running over to you. 
  * want a drink?
  * he´s already up and out of bed, talking to you the whole time.
  * someone was mean to you? 
  * he´s already called up maki and they´re on their way to ~~beat them up~~ politely and respectfully tell him to shut the fuck up <33



I CANT WRITE RYOMA FOR SHIT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED TJO OMG <33


	81. shuichi rantaro and kitkat with an s/o. whos fucking insane what the fuck bro

request: Rantaro, Shuichi and Korekiyo with a s/o that looks all cute but can be the most terrifying demon? If you pissed them off too much they’ll go 1000% demon speed after you- AND THEY’LL DO IT WITH THE MOST SCARIEST FACE TO! They’ll make the person running away from them C R Y I N G. Just give them some chocolate and that’ll calm them down!... most of the times-

welcome back to me interpreting requests wrong and being too lazy to rewrite them

korekiyo shinguji:

  * ¨kehehehe... humans are _so_ fascinating¨
  * bro idk his dialogue LMAO
  * kork´s probs surprised at first, but he gets used to what he calls your ¨demon expression¨
  * he just hopes you never harm anyone enough that you get in trouble for it
  * which you won´t!!
  * even if it means he has to help you hide a body <33



rantaro amami:

  * HE WISHES THE PPL WHO PISS YOU OFF GOOD LUCK LMAOOO
  * rantaro finds the contrast between your appearance and your anger amusing
  * god that made no sense BUT
  * rantaro tends to watch as you chase someone around, silently rooting for you as he brings out the snacks needed to calm you down after
  * everyone else is scared for you, with kokichi and miu nicknaming him the ¨dragon tamer¨



shuichi saihara:

  * poor boy´s just confused
  * half of him wishes you don´t get ever get mad at him and the other half is just. waiting
  * he probably walks on egg shells around you until you explain that you would never pull your demon face on him <33
  * he´s too perfect bye
  * shuichi finds it kinda funny tho
  * ~~especially if you chase after kokichi or kaito~~



i am. so tired. pls accept this as my sacrificial offering to the gods <33 


	82. hajime with an s/o whos nagitos twin

request: Can I please get hc with Hajime with a s/o who's Nagito twin and is normal and tells Nagito to shut up about hope but is ready to beat up someone if they're mean Nagito?

this was so cute bye

  * i swear hajime (and everyone else) gets whiplash from the two of you
  * if not for your insistence, hajime wouldve believed that you were lying about the two of you being twins
  * you and nagito seem on edge sometimes, _especially_ during the class trials
  * you later confess to hajime that you wanna sock your brother every time he opens his mouth about hope
  * its even worse if the two of you have the same ultimate
  * kazuichi once made fun of nagito for his inferiority complex
  * he walked to breakfast the next day with a black eye <33
  * you, hajime and nagito have an odd relationship
  * on one hand, you and hajime are dating
  * ~~which surprised everyone btw~~
  * and on the other hand hajime and nagito are like. some sort of enemies friends thing
  * ~~FRENEMIES LMOAHSJDKFJH~~
  * it´s a weird dynamic between the three of you, but seeing that none of you can get rid of each other, you make it work <3



wait on the last few bulletpoints i didnt mean that hajime and nagito are dating jsbfhjghjf???? no its a jaienfhjk??? no i cant do this rn, i hope u enjoy bestie ily <33 


	83. kokichi crying in front of his s/o for the first time

request: could i get an imagine with kokichi where the reader comforts him as he cries, like s/o is the only one he shows his true feelings around sorta deal! if you don’t mind, could this also take place during the killing game? i love ur stuff, thanks a bunch of you decide to write this <33

HSJKDJHFJK THIS WAS SUCH A GOOD IDEA but i´m gonna only be sticking to headcanons for this, sorry!!

  * when kokichi first cries in front of you, it´s a shock
  * kokichi has this whole act, the act that he´s unbothered by the killing game, so when that turns out to be false, it feels like a little bit of your relationships fallen apart
  * but thats not the important thing here
  * you have to dry his tears and comfort him
  * it´s honestly hard to comfort kokichi?? he has his head set in his negative ideas, and so changing that´s gonna be hard
  * but after that day?
  * kokichi opens up a lot more
  * he´s now ~~slightly~~ less afraid to tell you what he truly feels
  * it´s a win-win!
  * your relationship improves, the two of you feel more at ease with each other, and kokichi´s no longer bottling up everything
  * which!!
  * means he´s calmer, and less, yknow,,, mean
  * nobody knows what you did, but you managed to calm kokichi down to a better version of himself
  * kaito probably thanks you privately HAJHSJKDJ



sighsskjdhgfkdhgjdjhf i hope u enjoyed asf bestie <33


	84. rantaro, tenko and shuichi with an ultimate novelist s/o

request: rantaro, shuichi, and tenko with the ultimate novelist? maybe she's very quiet, shy, and always writing, but when she opens up she's very motherly and kind. maybe she uses writing as a way to cope with anxiety and traumatic experiences. she's very much introverted and gets very overstimulated easily. sorry I'm projecting.

youre adorable ily <3

tenko chabishira:

  * TENKO FINDS YOU SO CUTE OMFG
  * she wants to read everything you write!!
  * sometimes she´s a little _too_ eager to read your stuff tho, so if youŕe uncomfy, all you have to do is tell her and she´ll stop
  * due to your quiet and shy nature, tenko´s _extremely_ protective of you
  * she just can´t help it!! youre too perfect for your innocence to be destroyed, yknow?



shuichi saihara:

  * i feel like shuichi has some sort of diary or writing journal to help cope, so he perfectly understands!
  * the two of you are in the same boat when it comes to personality too,so it´s kinda like a match made in heaven!
  * ~~it also makes the two of you perfect subjects for miu´s harassment~~
  * dude the two of you just. vibe. all the time
  * dates?
  * nope!
  * just nights in where the two of you spend most of the night in silence
  * ITS GOOD SILENCE THO SBJDHFJ



rantaro amami:

  * you definitely remind rantaro of his sisters
  * so he embraces your motherly nature
  * in fact, he _adores_ it
  * RANTARO LOVES THAT YOURE THE ULTIMATE NOVELIST OMGSHDJHJKF
  * i feel like he has a big interest in the arts, so if you´re ever willing, you could talk to him about or writing!
  * only if you´re comfy tho!!
  * i feel like rantaros rlly good at code switching, so hes perfectly able to match your energy!!
  * anbsdjfghjkh yeah <33



I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ABJDGFHJKJH <33


	85. nagito with an s/o whos the ultimate hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 85 chapters thats so hot omg

request: Hii could you please write hc for Nagito X female reader that's the ultimate hope,, 👉👈

  * obsession but to the max
  * ~~isnt makoto being the ultimate hope the reason ppl ship him and nagito??~~
  * nobodys surprised when the two of you start dating
  * half of them bet on it, after all
  * and like. youre surprisingly perfect for each other?? idk
  * your personalities just
  * click
  * yk what i mean?
  * nagitos obsessed with hope, and to be quite frank, you´re not exactly a...hope lover
  * not like youre against it
  * youre just tired of all the hope talk surrounding you
  * but!!!
  * nagitos enthusiam about hope is enough to make you rethink your opinion
  * ~~and become a hope stan~~
  * like boyfriend like girlfriend as they always say <3
  * ~~nobody says that~~



no cuz. these are so short. pls im so sorry


	86. kokichi, rantaro and makoto with an s/o who´s touch deprived

request: hi may i request rantaro, kokichi and makoto with a s/o that is touch deprived but also doesn't like being touched ? like they wanna be held so bad but at the same it's just thats they need a lot of trust

i misinterpreted this so badly pls gog

makoto naegi:

  * makoto definitely understands
  * in time, that is
  * he goes along with whatever you want, though!!
  * if there´s days where all you want is cuddles, he´s happy to oblige
  * or if you wanna be left alone physically, he´s chill with that too
  * he´s vv trustworthy tho, so you dont need to crave touch for long



rantaro amami:

  * he´s basically the same as makoto
  * just... greener idk
  * HAJHSJDHJ
  * but yeah!!
  * rantaros able to perfectly match your energy, so he´s good with whatever you want
  * he also brings this sense of comfort to people, so you´re able to find yourself trusting him easily <33



kokichi oma:

  * if i´m being honest
  * kokichi´s the same way :standing:
  * BAHUDHJFKJ
  * so one of you has to initiate the touching part of your relationship
  * and it´s probably you LMAOHSKDHJFKJ
  * but after the two of you reach a mutual trust?
  * it´s pretty much smooth sailing from there
  * ~~no it´s not~~



i hope you enjoyed even tho i fucked this up so badly <33


	87. celeste, makoto, kokichi and ibuki with an s/o who has an odd music taste

request: hi!! if it wouldn't be too much trouble could i please request ibuki, makoto, celeste and kokichi (separately) with a s/o who's music taste is literally so weird. like they listen to heavy metal and then lana del rey starts playing followed by dazey and the scouts, if you know what i mean. tysm!! <33

bye cuz this is lit rally me

celestia ludenburg:

  * celeste is probably rlly confused
  * mostly bc her music taste is all ~~soulja boy~~ goth bands
  * like um
  * this isn´t a goth band but i feel like celeste would rlly like mcr!! (haha comfort band go brr)
  * but celeste can stand most of your music and playlists, so she´s fine if you ever wanna play it when the two of you are together or something



ibuki mioda:

  * BYE CUZ IBUKIS THE SAME WAY
  * there´s a 99.999% chance that the two of you have the same music taste
  * so the two of you bond over that!!
  * ibuki´s in love with your music taste, and she dies a lil every time you show her a new song and/or talk about something music related 
  * she´s the ultimate musician, after all!!



makoto naegi:

  * like celeste, makoto´s rlly confused
  * but he doesn´t mind??
  * it´s just your music taste, it´s not like it´s something that could change his opinion of you
  * makoto listens to eminem and shitty white boy rap change my mind
  * that being said
  * makoto would rather you _not_ play your playlist really loudly, just because he´s not the _biggest_ fan of your taste
  * but oh well
  * he can improve!! i swear, there´s always room for change in this boy <3



kokichi oma:

  * kokichi´s fine with it as long as there´s 100 gecs and/or the gorillaz on your playlist
  * OR KATY PERRY TOO BAHSHBDJFH
  * i know for a _fact_ kokichi listens to katy perry
  * but he´s honestly up for listening to your music!!
  * as long as you can handle a little teasing of course <33



stishdfjkd?? these are _way_ off from the original request, im so sorry pls 


	88. not an actual h/c :rollingeyes:

hey yall i said this earlier and im gonna say it again but please god do not send multiple requests in the span of like. four days. im not upset but i have a lot to do!! its also in my rules, and by not respecting my rules its kinda disrespecting me?? idk but. pls just dont i made this blog for fun not for stress <3 

i´m posting this on my ao3 too bc ik some of you come to my tumblr from here and vice versa ! i love u all so much tho, i hope youre not mad at me absjdfhgjkh


	89. kiiruma h/cs

request: A story with Miu where Kiibo (along with anybody else she might be able to rope in) acts as Miu’s “assistant” in her inventions.

i just kept this as kiiruma headcanons ABSNDHFJH i hope you enjoy!! <3

  * so we all know that kiibo´s basically miu´s go-to when she wants to work on an invention of some sort
  * so he´s normally a lab rat, of sorts
  * but once he´s promoted to _lab assistant?_
  * all hell breaks loose
  * kiibo´s rlly good at technology (being the ultimate robot and all LMAOJHDKJH) so he´s able to help miu whenever she needs!! 
  * which means her inventions work out more often
  * which means even _more_ chaos
  * but its okay!! bc ~~sometimes~~ kiibo can calm miu down from her invention high and/or make sure no explosions happen
  * sometimes kokichi joins the invention making!!
  * ~~well, mostly to make fun of kiibo and miu, but it´s the thought that counts, yknow?~~
  * but when there´s kokichi, shuichi´s following quick behind to make sure nobody sets something on fire
  * ~~they do, obviously :rollingeyes:~~
  * honestly? 
  * these four ( _especially_ miu and kokichi) are nothing but chaos when together
  * they all share a braincell and kiibo tends to have it
  * shuichi´s also chaotic sometimes, sadly </3



this is like the third request ive fucked up HAJSHDFK IM SORRY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT EITHER WAY <33 


	90. bandage buddies (mikan x gundham) x reader

request: hi mod miu!!! so uh. if i may, could i have some headcannons for Bandage Buddies x reader (gundham x mikan x reader?), preferably with a reader who is the ultimate animatronic maker? have a lovely day/night, and how about you get some water?

i´ve actually never heard of this ship before but it seems so cute omg

  * okay okay so
  * you´d might expect gundham and mikan to clash with each other (seeing their personalities and all)
  * but with you around, they surprisingly don´t!
  * you´re kinda the middle man
  * WAIT BUT NOT IN A BAD WAY ABSJDHJF
  * you just kinda
  * even things out
  * yknow?
  * everyone was surprised when the three of you declared your relationship
  * nobody expected mikan to be there HAJHSJDKHF
  * BUT BUT BUT
  * the two of them are obsessed with your ultimate
  * it reflects both of theirs!!
  * mikan with the idea that you have to take care of your animatronics, and gundham bc. yknow. animals
  * LMAODHFJHJ
  * the three of you have an.... _interesting_ dymanic
  * i can´t rlly describe it but like
  * yeah <3



THESE ARE SO SHORT BUT THIS IS SUCH AN INTERESTING SHIP TYSM FOR REQUESTING <33 


	91. mondo and mukuro with a soulmate who sings

request: mondo and mukuro soulmate au hcs??!!!!! 😳 maybe w the ultimate musician and they can hear them sing or whateva ‼️‼️ and they sing really soft n fluffy songs wksjsn

this was so cute bye 

mondo owada:

  * mondo never expected to have a soulmate
  * he hoped for one!!
  * but after his brother died, he thought that he would never get a soulmate as punishment for his sins
  * but that all changed once he heard your voice
  * you were singing ~~isabellas lullaby~~ some song he had never heard of, but he was entranced nonetheless
  * mondo isn´t sure what you´re singing, but he makes it his mission to figure it out
  * his first question to you is ¨what song have you been singing?¨
  * to which you answer ¨guess¨
  * yeah, your relationship as soulmates is fun <3



mukuro ikusaba:

  * mukuro´s spent a long time studying soulmates, but she never expected to hear her soulmate _sing_
  * not that it´s a bad thing ofc!!
  * she just. 
  * believes she doesn´t deserve someone with a voice as sweet as yours
  * her self-hatred doesn´t stop her from being grateful, though
  * mukuro sees you, her soulmate, as a redemption of sorts
  * a second chance
  * mukuro´s so extremely _thankful_ for you it´s insane
  * she doesn´t make it known, but you can tell by the way she practically _begs_ for you to sing to her



PLSJDKFJ yeah </3


	92. hajime comforting hiyoko after mikan snaps at her

request: Konichiwa! I wanna request a Hajime x Hiyoko imagine where Mikan snaps and calls hiyoko out on her insecurities in front of everyone and hajime comforts her? Hopefully thats not too much also OMG I LUV UR AO3KAFHGHHUY

asbndfhjhdf tysm!! 

also i did h/cs for this i hope u dont mind 

  * okay okay so mikan snaps
  * ~~no mikan slander here ASBDFHJH~~
  * and unleashes her anger on hiyoko?? ofc hiyoko deserves it after all the shit shes put mikan too, but it still hurts hiyoko
  * especially since mikan went after her in front of _everyone_ at breakfast
  * so with her kimono falling off her shoulders, hiyoko takes her leave as she tries to avoid crying in front of everyone
  * _especially_ hajime
  * hes her boyfriend, she wouldnt wanna embarrass herself, right?
  * but like the good boyfriend he is, hajime follows her
  * hiyoko tries to lock the door to keep him out, but shes too slow, and hajime gets into her cottage
  * leading to some cuddles as hiyoko cries
  * i feel like hajime´s against her bullying mikan, but still thinks that her yelling at hiyoko in front of everyone wasn´t the way to go
  * so he thinks both parties are at fault
  * BUT that doesn´t mean he won´t comfort his own girlfriend!!
  * hajime talks to hiyoko as she cries, cradling her small body against his chest
  * the two eventually fall asleep like that, and hajime ~~forces~~ gets mikan and hiyoko to have a little talk with each other <33



IM SORRY THESE ARE SO SHORT ABSJDHJFH


	93. kirumi x maki sfw and nsfw

request: I'm a simple woman. I just want some Kirumi x Maki sfw +nsfw headcanons. Thank you for your time.

sfw:

  * these two are the definition of the mutual pining trope
  * maki being too scared to confess out of embarrassment, and kirumi being too scared to confess out of fear that maki doesn´t like her back
  * when they were both in that zone, they had wingmans!
  * kaito was maki´s (duh :rollingeyes:)
  * HELP MY EMOJJISHDJFH
  * and ryoma was kirumis!! (surprisingly)
  * so ryoma and kaito were in cahoots
  * ~~hahshdfjkghjs big words~~
  * and eventually, they managed to set up a scenario where maki and kirumi got together!!
  * ~~it was a shitty truth or dare circle with everyone bc kaito´s an idiot and ryoma had no other ideas~~



nsfw:

  * kirumi´s a soft + giving top
  * i mean honestly there´s no real dynamics in this relationship, they just do whatever they think feels best
  * they both _really_ like oral, tho
  * kirumi once ate maki out on the kitchen table. best sex _ever_
  * maki, unsurprisingly, isn´t that loud
  * she tries to make her grunts as deep and quiet as possible, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of kirumi
  * but kirumi? kirumi let´s herself go and god is it _gorgeous_
  * her moans tend to be soft!! and kinda pitchy too, with her voice carrying throughout the room
  * shes also a pleaser
  * whether its in or out of the bedroom, kirumi makes sure to leave maki fully satisfied <3



pls idk how to write either of them im so sorry 


	94. kokichi, kaito and rantaro with an s/o who was almost killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who else is horny asf rn :raisedeyebrow:

request: *gives half eaten chocolate bar* Rantaro, Kokichi and Kaito finding out their sweet and harmless s/o almost got killed?

thank u for sharing *eats the chocolate bar*

rantaro amami:

  * RANTAROS WORRIED AS FUCK
  * he probably tries to hide it, disguising his now overprotective behaviors with a grin and a sheepish excuse
  * but if he ever finds out who attempted to kill you
  * trust me, you won´t be the only person who has a near death experience <33



kaito momota:

  * mans goes full parent mode
  * think the old witch lady from rapunzel but. with maki there to attempt to try to talk some sense into kaito
  * i swear he´d try to lock you inside your dorm all day
  * ¨it´s not safe¨ becomes his new favorite phrase
  * not in a controlling way tho!!
  * kaito just wants to protect you, and he fears he can´t do that in the killing game enviornment



kokichi oma:

  * kokichi shames _everyone_ (except you), saying things that he definitely should not be saying
  * he´s gonna get revenge for you being harmed, even if it hurts everyone else in the process
  * it´s reckless and not very kokichi-like, but he genuinely doesn´t know what he would do without you
  * he´d probs just die :standing: LMFAO



hasjdhfjjhs i hope you enjoyed <33


	95. byakya, korekiyo and gonta with an s/o coming out as bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> byakyasdfhsf a fuvkig twunk

request: just saw the bi request so i am now asking for twogami, byakuya, korekiyo, and gonta (separate ofc) x reader coming out as bi, thanks! <3

i genuinely have no grasp on twogamis character so i went with the others sorry shdkfhgjnb

byakuya togami:

  * byakuya´s honestly chill with it
  * he makes a few snide remarks about the way you came out, but he´s not _homophobic_ or anything
  * he pretends not to care, but if he ever saw someone harassing you about it (or even asking a stupid question) he might just smack a bitch
  * or sue
  * rich ppl problems amirite :rollingeyes:



korekiyo shinguji:

  * kork finds the concept of bisexuality fascinating, but that´s honestly the most reaction you´re gonna get out of him
  * stuff like sexuality doesn´t matter to him, he loves you the way you are
  * he´d be quick with arguments ~~and insults~~ if anyone ever badmouthed you or your sexuality tho <33



gonta gokuhara:

  * gonta´s bi too you can´t deny it
  * HE CALLS THE TWO OF YOU A NICKNAME 
  * like bi buddies SJDFHJKH
  * or bi bugs, no u cannot deny me
  * the two of you probably did something dumb like find bugs and try to arrange them (carefully ofc!!) to resemble the bi flag LMAOBDJFHJ



no... i did not interpret this wrong... idk wym.... no, not i....


	96. rantaro, kokichi and hajime confession to their childhood friend

request: hello!! could you please write headcanons for kokichi, hajime, and rantaro confessing to a childhood friend? ty!

i´m gonna start crying if my braincell doesnt start working properly 

kokichi oma:

  * he doesn´t
  * i´m joking
  * ~~sorta~~
  * okay so what i mean is
  * kokichi doesn´t actually _confess_
  * the two of you just grow so close that when everyone starts to think youre dating you just dont deny it
  * and the relationship goes from there!!



rantaro amami:

  * rantaro does it the traditional way
  * you know like
  * roses, chocolates, a whole declaration of his love memorized
  * the kinda shit that makes you thin of the 1950s
  * but he says it surprisingly smoothly??
  * the only way you can tell he´s actually struggling with is confession is his erratic breathing BAHSHJDKFG
  * pls say yes rantaro would actually die if he went through the struggle of all this only for you to say no </3



hajime hincaca:

  * another one who tries for the 50s love confession
  * except...
  * hajime fails
  * ~~miserably~~
  * he stutters LMAO
  * not that stuttering is a bad thing!! he just gets embarrassed about it, proceeds to stutter more, and kinda just (in his opinion) fucks up the whole thing
  * at least he has the flower, tho?
  * wrong.
  * he got so nervous while confessing that he accidentally crushed the rose in his palm
  * points for trying, tho!!
  * he definitely tries to redo his confession on your first date
  * and he gets it right!!
  * ~~mostly~~



THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE ASBDJFH THANK U SM FOR REQUESTING <33 =


	97. gundham, nagito and hajime with an s/o who likes to spoil them

request: heyyy, can i request nagito, hajime and gundham with gn s/o who always buys them something, like its not always expensive it can be a chocolate bar or something

first world problems :eyeroll: /j

gundham tanaka:

  * gundham calls your gifts ¨sacrifices to the dark lord¨
  * hes the dark lord ofc
  * but honestly?
  * gundham loves your giving nature!!
  * although sometimes the constant gifts makes him flustered, he genuinely appreciates it



nagito komaeda:

  * he accepts none of your gifts, believing he´s too unworthy of your love and affection
  * which u prove him wrong ofc
  * it takes a lot of insisting to even get nagito to _hesitantly_ accept your gifts
  * but with time
  * he tries to accept them despite the feeling of self-doubt in the back of his head
  * anything for you bestie <33



hajime hinata:

  * hajime gets rlly embarrassed ab it and he tries to push you away
  * but we all know he secretely enjoys it
  * actually!! its not so much of a secret
  * you can tell he loves you spoiling him by the red on his cheeks <33



THIS WAS SO CUTE ASJHDJKFJ PLS?DFJ?SMJDKFL??????


	98. amusement park date with chiaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asf besties!!

request: if that’s the case, could i request a date at an amusement park w chiaki? <33 (i guess less than thirty-three is my signature now </3)

i have no clue what you mean on the last part but i´m gonna pretend i know <33

  * when in a relationship with chiaki
  * amusement park dates are a _must_
  * and if i´m being honest
  * amusement park dates are the only places outside of your bedroom that she feels comfortable being romantic at
  * that made no sense but let´s go with it
  * but chiaki feels comfy with you in this setting!!
  * she actually feels more like a kid at amusement parks, so don´t be surprised if she´s dragging you off to ride all the rides or giggling loudly every so often
  * YALL SHARE cotton candy
  * specifically the pink kind bc thats her favorite
  * it reminds her of monomis fur BSHDFHGJ
  * ~~mmmm bear fur go cronch~~
  * at the end (once chiaki´s satisfied with the amount of rides youve ridden) you head to the ferris wheel!!
  * ~~stop ive had such a fear of ferris wheels for so long pls ist lit rally so funny~~
  * the sun´s setting by the time the wheel´s frozen in place, the two of you getting an amazing view of the sunset as you share a kiss



and thats a wrap!! this was so cute absnndfhgj


	99. rantaro with an ultimate shepard s/o

request: rantaro amami with his s/o being the ultimate shepherd ?

i´m letting you off the hook because i can´t prove that you´re the one who requested the other rantaro with a shepard s/o (and my concept of time is skewed plshdfkgj) but if you see this pls dont request again for at least like. four days pls yall im begging yall to respect my rules

  * rantaro´s a sheep man
  * idk but he just. rlly likes sheep
  * so your ultimate suits him!!
  * rantaro´s into the whole being a shepard thing, so expect him to bring up the idea of the two of you running away and owning a flock of sheep and a small cottage somewhere in the woods together
  * stop that sentence made literally no sense
  * but rantaros into the cottagecore aesthetic no u cannot change my mind
  * if the two of you _do_ ever end up living out his dreams tho
  * expect a _lot_ of sheep
  * like it doesnt matter if you want any other animals, rantaro has an obsession with sheep
  * he names them each individually and manages to remember their names
  * he also calls them your children BHSHHDF
  * ~~practice for the future <33~~




	100. nagito with an s/o whos the ultimate psycologist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck spelling

request: how about... nagito with his s/o being the ultimate psychologist who's worried about his health a lot ?

as a nagito kinnie this hit too close to home HAHDFJ

  * nagito insists he´s fine whenever you worry about him
  * useless and unworthy of your concern, but fine
  * THAT BEING SAID
  * pls send him to a therapist I Beg Of You
  * he needs it pls gog
  * if i´m being honest
  * nagito´s torn between allowing you to help him out of respect for you and turning you down out of his self-loathing
  * so it could go 50/50
  * BUT IF HE DOES DECIDE TO LET YOU HELP HIM
  * take things slow
  * rushing or forcing nagito into things might hurt him more than help him
  * but i genuinely cannot say anything bc
  * i did zero research for this request
  * ~~i dont even know what a psychologist is <33~~




	101. mikan, chihiro and sonia with an insomniac s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 101 chapters asf besties <33

request: If it's no trouble, could I request some headcanons for mikan, sonia, and chihiro (separately) x an insomniac S/O? Again, no pressure! I'm new here but I already love this blog! 💗💐⭐

absjdkfhjk thank u sm!! it means a lot <3

mikan tsumiki:

  * ~~she sleeps on you like she did with hajime~~
  * IM KIDDING I SWEAR BASDFHJG
  * but i h/c mikan has sleeping issues too (not the projecting,,,) and she cant sleep unless shes exhausted to the bone, so the two of you struggle with that together!!
  * mikan tries to create a medicine to help your sleeping problems better than melotonin and shes yet to be successful
  * but she tries!!
  * shes trying her best when it comes to your sleeping problems and thats all that matters <33



chihiro fujisaki:

  * no bc i know for a FACT chihiro doesn´t sleep either
  * whether it´s bc he stays up to work on some programming related thing or if he even just loses track of time, he doesn´t get much sleep on a daily basis
  * so the two of you are in the same boat ig
  * that being established
  * chihiro tries to cuddle you to sleep!!
  * most of the time it doesn´t work, but the nights it _does_ work?
  * they make him light up with joy so much you don´t have the heart to tell him you were faking 



sonia nevermind:

  * no cuz ik for a FACT this bitch doesnt sleep either
  * she stays up all night basically every night (despite being the ultimate princess. sighs.) binging some kind of horror or murder mystery series
  * it´s a problem at this point pls
  * so the two of you cuddle up in bed during the nights you can´t sleep and just. rewatch old buzzfeed unsolved videos HAHAHDJF
  * couple bonding <33



this was so cute tysm for requesting omg 

> > 


	102. shuichi and rantaro´s s/o snapping at them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so stupid pls

request: hey if you're doing requests rn- is it okay if you do like rantaro and shuichi having a s/o that's like almost emotionless and innocent but one day snaps when someone insults rantaro or shuichi?

if you're busy feel free to delete :D

i dont rlly have a response to this seeing that im not even fazed by what yall say anymore, but knock yourself out ig 

shuichi saihara:

  * shuichi physically recoils when you snap at him, your white hot anger feeling like a slap to the face
  * he´ll quickly apologize, gathering his things and making an excuse in order to leave
  * _to get away from you_
  * of course, since he´s shuichi, he presses a kiss to your head before he leaves, but he leaves nonetheless
  * being left alone with your thoughts, the guilt starts to set it
  * _what have you done?_



rantaro amami:

  * rantaro´s always expected for you to snap one day, but he never thought it would be _now_
  * he probably pretends that your outburst doesn´t hurt him, but once the conversation is over and you´re gone, he starts to think about it
  * and _boy,_ does he think a lot
  * rantaro wants to apologize to you for setting you off, but deep down, he knows he´s also own an apology
  * so whoops
  * y´all have fun with thattalk 



im gonna start fucking sobbing i read this request wrong im so sorry pls gog ill rewrite this if you want


	103. leon, makoto, byakuya and sakura with an ultimate diy master s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the amount of effort i put into writing these headcanons is pathetic goodbye

request: hi! first time requesting so forgive me if i'm weird, but could you do something like,, byakuya, makoto, yasuhiro (? guy with big brown hair idfk), sakura, and leon (all separate?) with an s/o who's like "ultimate diy master" and they collect almost anything and make cute little things with them and give them as gifts to the other? imsorry if this is too much or against rules-

i left yasuhiro outta this bc i cant write his character at all ☹️

sakura ogami:

  * no bc
  * sakura finds you so cute wtf
  * she may seem scary, but the smile on her face is so _comforting_ whenever you show her something you made for her
  * pls that made lit rally no sense
  * but whateva
  * CONTINUING ON
  * sakura finds it amusing how you can make something out of everything
  * she tries to make stuff with you, and sometimes she´s successful, but most of the time she tends to watch



makoto naegi:

  * this is some cheesy shit right here but
  * makoto finds it beautiful that you can create something out of basically nothing
  * ~~HAHAH THAT WAS SO OUT OF CHARACTER PLS~~
  * ¨hey, s/o! wanna watch these diy room tutorials?”
  * no bc i know for a fact the two of you would watch like mylifeaseva together
  * he genuinely finds it so cool tho
  * like
  * ~~HELP I KEEP CONFUSING MAKOTO AND NAGITO ASHDJFGK~~
  * okay moral of the story is
  * ~~i can´t write makoto for shit~~
  * makoto finds your ultimate and your gifts cool asf 



byakuya togami

  * he probs says ¨what a pain¨ or something like that when you first give him something you made
  * it kinda hurts at first, but thats just byakuya
  * ofc hes just mean sometimes
  * but we all know he secretly appreciates it by the way his tone isnt as snide as usual for the rest of the day



leon kuwata:

  * im taking a deep breath rn
  * I CANT WRITE HIM EITHER AHHSJDK
  * sighs and looks up character analysis 
  * OKAY SO
  * leon also thinks its cool as shit and is _more_ than happy to show it off 
  * you made him a new bracelet/necklace? 
  * he´s never taking it off
  * you made him something completely useless that has no value whatsoever?
  * he´s hanging it up in his room
  * leon wouldnt dream of taking advantage of your ultimate tho, he´s just rlly grateful that you would take time out of our day to make something for him <33



no bc i lit rally butchered half the characters HAHSJDFKGj 


	104. miu with a blind s/o who wears glasses

request: //3hiii i was wondering if you could make miu with a s/o who's blind but they still wear glasses for the ✨ a e s t h e t i c ✨. it would mean a lot. 🥺🥺

i would do that too gn

  * ik for a FACT if that bitch was blind she´d do the same
  * ¨fashion over practicality¨ -miu iruma, sometime in her life
  * the two of you go shopping for glasses together, with miu always picking out the most ridiculous pair
  * actually
  * miu probably tries to invent glasses that´ll reverse your blindness
  * ¨it´s so you can see how hot i am, dumbass!¨ -also miu iruma
  * kaito would probably attempt to make fun of your glasses, with miu shutting him down quickly asf
  * probably with an insult like cumrag BAHAHHSHJF
  * she´d say ¨i bet you shove corndogs up your bussy to feel something¨
  * -me, sometime yesterday
  * being miu´s s/o is fun, as you can tell <33



actually this is an advertisement. pls be my mutual </3 


	105. chihiro with a sleep deprived s/o

request: i was wondering if you could make chihiro with a s/o who's sleep deprived because they've been gaming on twitch for like 24 hours. gender neutral pronouns for the reader if that's possible lol THANK YOUUU

i have no clue how twitch works so bear with me here

  * no bc
  * chihiro does the same thing too HAHAH
  * the two of you stay up a lot together, but sometimes it gets to a point where chihiro gets worried for you
  * the two of you might argue about your sleep schedule for a bit, but it´s nothing more than you being playful and chihiro being worried
  * but he eventually gets you to bed
  * it took like
  * a few hours BWAHSHDHJKFHJ
  * but he did it!!
  * the two of you fall asleep on the couch you were gaming on with chihiro spooning you
  * everyone was thankful in the morning when you _didnt_ seem cranky from no sleep <3



shdkfjkhd yeah :)


	106. v3 boys reacting to finding their s/o dead next to them

request: hello love! 💖 may i please request the v3 boys sleeping next to their s/o, only to wake up to them dead, having been killed by a classmate overnight? I'm sorry if this is too gore-y or anything, feel free to decline if you don't want to do it! Thank you! 💞

not the way i had to look up the v3 boys like a dumbass...

shuichi saihara:

  * shuichi smells it before he sees it
  * the smell of dried blood is in the air, and the smell is coming from your body
  * shuichi´s hands work faster than his mind, frantically turning over the body he prayed to be alive
  * there was a knife sticking out of your chest, cuts littering your face and arms and a thin stream of blood leaking from the corner of your lips
  * shuichi couldn´t describe the feeling
  * no, no, he could
  * this?
  * this was despair



kokichi oma:

  * kokichi thinks you´re playing dead at first
  * but realization crashes down on him like a tsunami when the fingers pressed to your neck don´t feel anything
  * he smells your breath, trying to check for a poison of some kind
  * not the way i accidentally wrote kink at first LMAO
  * but kokichi can´t deny it, no matter how many times he pumps on your chest or breathes into your mouth
  * you´re dead, and he can´t change that



ryoma hoshi:

  * ryoma´s holding his breath, basically praying to hear some sign that you´re alive
  * you must´ve been suffocated
  * but why??
  * ryoma sighs, his will for life crumbling into the ashes it was before he met you as he alerts everyone to the body he discovered
  * _your_ body he discovered



korekiyo shinguji:

  * korekiyo pretends to be unaffected, but your death and the way you were brutally murdered tugs at his heart until he can´t take it anymore
  * he laughs and laughs at your body, the despair overwhelming him 
  * now?
  * he was nothing if not hopeless, lost in the emotions your death set off



gonta gokuhara:

  * gonta doesn´t understand
  * why would anyone kill you?
  * _you?_ the one who did nothing wrong?
  * he´s frantically apologizing to you for not being able to keep you safe, hoping his apologies are enough to bring you back, wake you up from your eternal slumber
  * they aren´t, and with horror, gonta realizes he´s going to have tolife the rest of his life without you
  * _you,_ his darling s/o



k1-bo

  * kiibo doesn´t realize anything´s amiss until you don´t respond to his good morning
  * he thinks you´re sleeping in until he realizes you´re not breathing
  * hey, why aren´t you breathing?
  * kiibo´s panicking, yelling for the others to come see what´s the matter with you
  * he doesn´t care if anyone sees you clad in only nightwear, he´s too worried about your safety
  * his worst fears come true when shuichi confirms you as dead
  * it´s like the whole world´s crashing down on him as he tries to conceal his sadness
  * no, he couldn´t mourn you now
  * he had to get done with the trial, and only then would he mourn your death
  * you needed justice
  * justice that kiibo was ready to fight for



kaito momota:

  * kaito´s shaking as he overturns the covers that lay across your body, the pink blood staining the blankets
  * his hands jerk back as he spots the thin line around your neck
  * your throat was slit, streams of blood dripping from the wound
  * he screams and faints, alerting everyone to your dorm
  * he wakes up in the infirmary later, shuichi telling him with a heavy heart that you had passed and gone to the next life



rantaro amami:

  * rantaro wants to be surprised, he really does
  * but he isn´t
  * this is a killing game, god _fuck_ why didn´t he think this through
  * he should´ve put more locks on the door, try to protect you
  * _why couldn´t he have saved you?_
  * why was it you that had to die?
  * what did you- no, what did _he_ do to deserve this anguish?
  * this is too much for him, no, he can´t do this
  * it´s all too much
  * rantaro can barely investigate, refusing to leave the scene of the crime
  * he doesn´t want anyone touching your body and hurting you
  * he can´t come to terms with your death
  * no
  * he can, he just doesn´t _want_ to



i mean. this is certainly a piece of writing. this is certainly words on a page :thumbsup:


	107. chihiro nsfw

request: Can I get some chihiro fujisaki x female reader NSFW pls? Love your blog! 💗

okay so i’ve debated writing this but i decided yes bc why not

also. i will be using he/him for chihiro. pls dont attack me i swear yall i

nsfw under the cut too <33

  * tbh chihiro wants to top, he really does
  * but the pleasure he gets when you take the lead is rivaled by no other
  * his head back, moaning and letting out little squeaks as you suck him off or pleasure him in other ways
  * but he tries to top!! occasionally
  * he’s a soft top, trying to please the both of you the best he can
  * chihiro tends to try to make his voice deeper, but whenever he lets his guard down, he whines
  * and _god_ are his whines hot
  * they start out as squeaks and slowly reach a higher pitch, your name normally accompanying the sound
  * stop it’s literally so hot i can’t even describe
  * GRINDING PLS
  * whether its you grinding on him or him grinding on you, some skin on skin (preferably thighs PLEASEEE) contact will make him do _anything_
  * and i mean _anything_
  * ~~stop i sounded six there~~



PLSDHFJGH IM SORRY IDK HOW TO WRITE CHIHIRO I HOPE THIS WAS OKAY ILY <33


	108. shironaga x reader lolz

request: i request that u write sumn u've always wanted to write 👀 -💸

bye cuz i´ve literally always wanted to write angie x reader x tsumugi h/cs. THANK U SM FOR SAYING THIS BY THE WAY I HAVENT WRITTEN ANYTHING ORIGINAL in over a week :sobs:

  * i just
  * THIS RELATIONSHIP IS SO CUTE BYE
  * idk why i ship it i don’t remember them having any genuine interactions but oh well
  * their ultimate go together or whatevs🙄
  * BUT THE THREE OF YALL ARE ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY SOME FORM OF ART
  * whether you guys are cosplaying, painting, or even doing something you wanna do, you have some form of art going on
  * idk this ship just. makes me rlly happy for some reason
  * you and tsumugi always listens to angie when she talks about atua, and she respects your opinion even if you don’t believe in him
  * SATURDAYS ARE CUDDLE DAYS
  * angie and tsumugi both believe that the key to a healthy relationship is good communication and physical touch
  * so a _lot_ of that happens on saturdays
  * tsumugi always takes the middle when you cuddle, and angie tries to cuddle both of you at the same time
  * while in theory sounds great
  * but in practice?
  * it more than often ends up with her faceplanting into one of your chests by accident



STODFHGKSHDF THIS WAS GENUINELY SO FUN TO WRITE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ACTUALLY LIKE givingf me an excuse to write this it was so therapeutic pls


	109. rantaro getting blowjobed (dc that one anon)

request: Rantaro getting blowjobed if that word exists 😳🍣

the word blowjobed is the funniest thing ive heard today pls  
  


  * rantaro _loves_ blowjobs
  * like. seriously
  * he’d do anything just to feel the warmth of your tongue on his cock
  * he’s not very kinky, but the idea of you sucking him off while he was on the phone or in public gets him rock-solid _instantly_
  * ~~he wants to pee in ur mouth during a blowjob~~
  * ALL JOKES ALL JOKES I SWEAR
  * ~~i mean...~~
  * OKAY OKAY SO BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING
  * rantaro only rlly lets his guard down during sex, but his will completely crumbles if you suck him off
  * he’ll moan and groan and pant and tell you how good you’re doing, how perfect you are, how amazing your mouth of yours is
  * he’s practically putty in your hands
  * ~~i accidentally wrote pussy at first but it still fits~~
  * i said it before and i’ll say it again
  * rantaro thrives off of blowjobs 
  * its just.
  * your mouth is too perfect, how could he resist?



abshdfhjgkhs rantaro brainrot <33


	110. amasai x reader public seggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall better get ready for the surge of nsfw shit

request: hi 🎲 anon is a genius and has gotten me into a new ship so can i pretty please get some rantaro x femdom x saihara public sex headcanons?? tysm in advance

ABSBDFHJGHJD HEY SORRY THIS TOOK LIKE A WEEK LMAO

  * it was rantaro’s idea at first
  * and shuichi wholeheartedly agreed with it, too
  * you weren’t against it either, but the only issue was where
  * like public public?? or just... in a random bathroom stall
  * but you all decided on the best thing:
  * teasing each other in public 
  * the three of you were at a restaurant, just sitting and talking when you decided to sneak your hand down shuichi’s pants
  * he squeaks, but once met with your stare he bites his tongue and tries to quiet
  * rantaro knows what’s up, tho
  * he joins in, his fingers circling the place _just_ around where shuichi needed him
  * needed _you_
  * and who were you to deny your baby?
  * finally unclasping (how tf do u say it) his underwear, you started to work on his dick, pretending to sit on his lap in case anyone looked your way
  * rantaro took the other side, patiently waiting his turn as his hands found their way up his boyfriend’s shirt, tweaking his nipple and daring shuichi to speak, to get the three of you kicked out
  * ~~STOPP THAT SENTENVCE WAS SO LONG LAMODPOFIHGKJ~~
  * okay so back to my point
  * shuichi manages to keep quiet, biting down on his food as he cums
  * poor rantaro, you sympathize as you leave the restaurant
  * he hasn’t had the chance to touch himself
  * oh, well
  * that would change soon



PLSDHFKGJH THIS IS BAD BAD IM SORRY ASFSHDFJG 


	111. amasai with a dom s/o nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> piss lol

request: Hiii! I have severe Shuichi and Rantaro brainrot at the moment, and still think about the mutual masturbation headcanons you wrote. Sooo, can I get some Rantaro and Shuichi (together) with a dom S/O please?💜

stop this took so lomng skdjfghguiorejghkrh

  * shuichi wants to be dommed so badly hello
  * just the _idea_ of you on top of him and taking control of the situation has him shaking from arousal
  * rantaro wants it too!!
  * just not as much
  * rantaro does like some control, but he’s not against you.... yknow,,,,,,
  * ~~new kink?~~
  * sex with the three of you always starts out slow, but ends in a fast and rough pace 
  * ~~it’s not your fault that shuichi and rantaro are constantly pushing the pace, after all~~
  * i’ve said this before and i’ll say it again:
  * shuichi _whines_
  * loud, high pitched whines that escape his mouth as you pleasure him
  * rantaro, too, but only rlly if you ride ~~or peg~~ him
  * sub!shuichi and sub!rantaro with a dom!s/o is much different than just... less intense dynamics
  * the sex is a lot more powerful (LMFAOJSJKDFHJD?? intense?? fulfilling??) when you dom
  * yeah
  * 10/10 would recommend



PSLSDFGHJKSFJ IM SORRY THESE WERE SO BAD HEKOOFHGJK 


	112. rantaro hajime and nagito as doms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pisses

request: hi!!could i get like nsfw headcanons for nagito, hajime and rantaro (separately) for like the being doms and like obsessed with cumming inside of u lol

yedhshdfgjhd<33

also pls start specifying the gender/sex (afab amab gn stuff) so i can like. try to customize this (like a build-a-bear LMFAOOO) a lil better okay ty sbdjfghj

hajime hinata:

  * HAJIME LOVES CUMMING INSIDE YOU PLS
  * it stems from the insecurity that he isn´t good enough for you, so he wants to like. yknow. 
  * yeah
  * PSKJHDFJK
  * he gets rlly embarrassed about it afterwards tho
  * you could have his cum leaking from your hole and he would still be hesitant to say anything
  * except ¨another round?¨
  * NO IM KIDDING 
  * hajime probably takes baths with you after the secks and ~~initiates another round~~ cleans you 



nagito komaeda:

  * nagito´s obsession with cumming inside you probably started bc he wanted kids lolz
  * breeding kink? yessir
  * nagito has absolutely zero stamina but the only round he can go is dedicated to making you cum as hard as possible
  * ~~and painting your walls white~~



rantaro amami:

  * he´s the exact same as nagito
  * just with better stamina
  * rantaro _really_ likes doggy style
  * the idea of pounding into you from behind while he grabs onto your hips gives him a boner _so fast_
  * ~~god i feel like a nine year old writing levi x readers on wattpad rn~~
  * but yes!!
  * sex (only if ur comfy tho) always ends with a mess of his cum on the bedsheets and leaking out of you



this was such a good req and i rlly did this one dirty LMAO


	113. gonta nsfw with a s/o who has stretch marks

request: hello!! may i please get a smut where gonta's s/o is insecure about their stretch marks on their thighs since they keep getting new ones and gonta wants to make them feel better about it? tysm!! <3

i had. absolutely no clue how to write this does this even count as smut??? idk who knows

  * BRO GONTA LOVES YOUR STRETCH MARKS SM
  * he finds them lowkey hot gn
  * i don´t rlly know how this situation would go so um. lets watch me struggle #lol <33
  * but gonta probably notices the way you talk about them and wants to help you feel better
  * so what´s better than ~~thigh fucking~~ some less than wholesome comfort?
  * yeah he probably fucks your thighs LMAOOHDGFHJGHJ
  * he still gets you off tho!! whether thats after or while hes reaching his high depends on the circumstances 
  * but!! gonta whispers words of comfort and he _definitely_ helps you clean up after, giving the stretch marks on your thighs extra care
  * he presses lil kisses to them awww



THIS WAS SO BAD LMAODJHFGH whoops 


	114. harukaito x reader nsfw lolz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope tumblr chokes on its baby bottle of piss that whorenut wont let me post again for the rest of the day

request: hey👉🏻👈🏻 could I request kaito x fem!reader x maki nsfw hcs?? thank you!! I hope you have a lovely day <3

PSLSJHDJKFH SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BESTIE

  * sex with the three of you is rlly relaxed honestly
  * maki and kaito _might_ compete a little bit with you (if maki even gives in) but that´s just it
  * MAKI TOPS HASDJFHG
  * she´s really.... good
  * awkward
  * but good
  * kaito wants to sit back and watch you and maki go at it, but he definitely gets jealous of maki and joins in
  * neither of them are rlly loud!!
  * maki grunts curses under her breath and if she really needs to make noise, she bites into the nearest flesh 
  * that being said
  * kaito also has a biting kink no u cannot tell me otherwise that man _lives_ to have teeth in his flesh and flesh in his teeth
  * ALSO
  * maki insists on watching you blow kaito, practically demanding that you get on your knees so she can masturbate to it
  * watching kaito and maki go at it is probably the hottest thing youll ever see
  * neither of them rlly wants to bottom?? so its all rough and fast paced despite kaito not even seeming like the typa guy-
  * but oh well
  * sex brings out the best and worst in ppl ig
  * ~~is that even a saying??? hello???~~
  * kaito groans a _lot_
  * like maki, except his voice is a lot throater, where her groans are breathier 
  * HES SUCH A BIG PANTER TOO BYE
  * his favorite position with either of you is doggy style end of conversation
  * both maki and kaito like to watch but neither of them complain when maki watches you get absolutely _destroyed_ by kaito from behind
  * tongue hanging out, eyes rolled back and ass hanging up in the air as kaito slams his hips into yours
  * kaito´s groaning something about how tight you are but your eyes are on maki´s as she slowly dips her hand into her underwear
  * you practically see through her clothes as her fingers touch her clit, her other hand coming to pull her panties off
  * she lets her head rest on the back of the chair, making sure to never take her eyes off of the two of you
  * ~~specifically the way your ass and thighs slapped when kaito´s pelvis made contact with your hips~~
  * that´s one way sex with the three of you goes
  * another way is when kaito wants to watch
  * he tries to play it off like hes indifferent, but all three of you know how desperate he is
  * MAKI EATS YOU OUT WHILE YOURE SITTING pls its so hot
  * your slumped form in the chair as your legs practically hover around makis face and neck
  * yeah...
  * sex with the three of you is intense <33



PLSKJAHSJDHF i hope you enjoyed <33 


	115. ishimaru x reader kink negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my reqs r closed for now sorry lolz

request: could you do an imagine with ishimondo x reader kink negotiation where theyre all getting flustered talking about what they like (mondo and reader both want to worship taka and taka wants to watch)

i dont rlly write imagines for reqs SO i kept this as headcanons so i hope u enjoy <33

i think this is nsfw?? idk but here u go bae <33

  * LIKE YOU SAID TAKAS RLLY FLUSTERED LMAO
  * but even like.... talking about it gets something rising and its not his volume level
  * ~~no bc i am. genuinely so funny. pls laugh~~
  * its honestly rlly surprising that taka wants to watch?? neither you or mondo wouldve expected him to be into that
  * but teasing him gets you nowhere, so your only choice is to... flesh out about takas kinks
  * which is fine!! its just akward asf LMAO
  * but thats okay _because_ sometimes talking is the best way to solve things
  * ~~i feel like monomi gn~~
  * and honestly? the idea of you and mondo wanting to worship taka has him feeling all hot and flustered
  * all in all? 
  * ITS AWKWARD BUT
  * the three of you know what to do next time sexy time comes up 
  * and _boy,_ is it coming



this was. no i dont even. sighs 


	116. amasai overstimulating a fem reader lolz

request: Hi hi!! This is the anon who asked for the komahina overstimulating the reader and if it's alright, amasai overstimulating fem reader (Also remember to take a break from writing or from anything when you need it!!)

i just. read this whole thing wrong but. who cares idk 

  * OKAY OKAY SO
  * overstimulation with these two is... certainly something
  * on one hand
  * rantaro likes to overstimulate you (or shuichi!!!) 
  * but on the other
  * shuichi likes to be overstimulated
  * so its honestly a toss up on whatever position you land yourselves in
  * but dear _lord_ when you end up on bottom
  * its heaven... only more chaotic
  * when rantaro and shuichi overstimulate you (intentionally), they always start with your thighs
  * pressing kisses all over them, biting here and there, really wanting to get you going before the main event
  * and only after you cum and cum again from their fingers and mouths you get a break, your boyfriends making sure you aren´t left unsatisfied
  * and honestly? overstimulation with them can last a _long_ time if you arent careful
  * and with them?
  * you certainly dont have a reason to be careful, especially not when the pleasure could last the whole night 



i stopped writing for four days and all of the sudden im ass at nsfw what


	117. byakuya dating headcanons

request: none and thank god for it

ive actually had this planned in my drafts for weeks but i havent written anything original for a while so heres some byakuya dating headcanons <3

  * if i´m being honest mans has no clue what tf he´s doing
  * the only thing he´s learned about relationships are from his family... and yeah, it´s not pretty </3
  * so byakuya´s probably into all that traditional ¨courting¨ stuff or whatever shit rich people do when they wanna fuck someone
  * if he´s even _open_ to the idea of improving, he´ll allow you to talk to him about your relationship
  * he´s really closed off tho?? so idk but pls dont get your hopes up with this boy it wont go vv well if you do
  * i feel like byakuya´s a real romantic at heart, so if you _do_ manage to get anywhere with him, expect something like flowers or hearts on valentines <33
  * ~~ik its past valentines day but pls let me have this~~
  * HE FANTASIZES ABOUT THE TWO OF YOU GETTING MARRIED okay im gone i love this man too much goodbye
  * byakuya´s a sucker for forehead kisses
  * _especially_ if there´s a height difference
  * this man is exactly a foot taller than me and i will throw a _fit_ if he doesnt kiss me on the forehead
  * yes this is a threat
  * byakuya´s reputation and image is rlly important to him so he saves the affection + ¨unnecessary¨ actions for when you´re alone
  * but!!! that does not mean he doesnt care for you or not want to show you off as his s/o
  * while he doesnt show it much, byakuya would honestly do anything for you and i stand by that <3



okay but. writing something that wasnt a request was so refreshing gn 


	118. sayaka dating hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> piss

request: none again HA bitches im finally getting shit done on my own

sayaka with an ultimate musician!s/o

once again,,, been in my drafts for weeks so heres some sayaka with an ultimate musuc

  * no cuz this relationship is like a match made in heaven
  * literally like
  * YOU JOIN SAYAKAS IDOL GROUP AS INSTRUMENTAL (help did i use the term right) AND THEIR POPULARITY RATES SKY ROCKET
  * the two of you are such a cute couple 
  * ~~fan favorites !!!~~
  * HELP SAYAKAS IDOL GROUP IS LIKE THE BTS OF THE DR UNIVERSE
  * studio dates. all the time
  * the two of you go to her recording studio and have like a picnic together lolz
  * the two of you (and the rest of the group, sometimes) write songs together!!
  * ~~too much of it ends up being sappy and romantic~~
  * affection with sayaka is odd
  * youll never know whats gonna happen
  * some days shes all for pda and some days she just. only wants to hold hands at most
  * but sayaka _dies_ (literally LOL) for nose kisses!!
  * if you press a lil itty bitty kiss to her nose her mood picks up _so_ fast
  * it doesn´t matter whats going on nose kisses make everything better
  * she also blushes WHICH IS SO CUTE BTW
  * ashdfbghjh,,, blushing sayaka supremacy
  * dating sayaka is literally so perfect shes like a tiktok aesthetic but better. 
  * ~~and real~~



STOP I LOVE SAYAKA SM PLS 


	119. angie dating h/cs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why do i keep putting h/cs in my titles this is literally a h/c book...

request: none HA bitches my inbox is finally cleared

angie with an ultimate writing prodigy s/o bc i love angie sm angie haters dni <33

  * angie definitely calls your ultimate ¨a gift from atua¨
  * your ultimates go very well together, so why wouldnt it be a gift from her god?
  * if you ever decide to publish one of your books, angie´s drawing the cover
  * you couldve just decided to publish the book that day and angie would already have cover sketches designed
  * THE TWO OF YOU HAVE WRITTEN A CHILDRENS BOOK TOGETHER no i do not make the rules
  * youre like,,,, probably some famous couple known for your talents :standing: LMAO
  * PICNIC DATES
  * i cant stress this enough angie would _kill_ to have picnic dates with you
  * ~~quite literally~~
  * cuddling with angie is.... certainly something
  * its kinda like a dog pile!! only with two people,,,
  * like she’ll lay on top of you spread eagle with her face shoved into the crook of your neck and call it cuddling
  * ~~its not slander!! only facts <3~~
  * couple outfits
  * i repeat
  * couple outfits
  * THE TWO OF YOU HAVE THE SAME COLOR SCHEME AND SOMETIMES DECIDE TO WEAR THE SAME CLOTHES AND ITS SO MF CUTE
  * but all in all?
  * 10/10. the cutest couple around



HELP IM SO TIRED HAHAHAHA


	120. chiaki dating hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just peed my sisters diaper

request: chiaki dating headcanons pls i never see anything for my girl </3

also i read your thing wrong i thought you said they’d open up at 12 not until and i was really just about to stay up until then HSJDHS

ily have a nice night :)  
  
PLSSSS

ALSO STOP I LOVE CHIAKI SM OMSGHDJFH <33 

  * well!!
  * this is... certainly a relationship
  * LMAO
  * what i mean is
  * the two of you are kinda. yknow.
  * have a more best friend dynamic with a side of love and making out occasionally
  * what i mean is:
  * joking, the two of you are more open and less shameful than one normally would be with a partner (like saying gross stuff for example idk), that kinda shit
  * mostly because chiaki genuinely doesnt give a fuck she loves you for you
  * normally yall spend your dates (theyre more like sleepovers) gaming
  * just gaming 
  * the two of you, two controllers, one screen, a _shit_ ton of snacks 
  * but on the days where chiaki actually wants to go _out_?
  * amusement parks 100%
  * look me in the eyes and tell me chiaki wouldn’t enjoy amusement parks
  * everything from the swings to that one alien thingy that spins you around and you feel like youre dying to the ferris wheel, she loves it all
  * and the snacks?? zoowee mamas
  * youre in for a day
  * dates like that always end in cuddles, the two of you probably still in the clothes you wore from earlier as you lay in bed and watch some reality tv
  * random headcanon but chiakis obsessed with keeping up with the kardashians she literally cannot stop watching its an addiction
  * tlc too LMAO



im in love with the way these are so short BUT!!! @ourlover ilyt and i hope you enjoyed bae <33


	121. soudam dating hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also!!! my requests are not open. this was an event i did on my tumblr because i was bored pls dont comment ur reqs i wont write them

request: what about gundham x kazuichi dating hcs? :0 idkifimdointhisright

i actually changed my rules BUT u didnt know so im gonna write this also bc. this ship is awesome wtf </3

  * THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS SO WEIRD PLSSS
  * kaz is the opposite of gundham and the only real thing they share in common is how loud they are
  * just a quick sexuality h/c drop bc i said so: 
  * kazuichis bi and gundham is gay pls let me have this <3
  * but their dynamic is literally everything i want in a relationship someone pls be the gundham to my kazuichi </3
  * dates with them are. intense
  * most of the time theyre not even dates at all theyre just messes LMAO
  * it tends to be gundham who plans the times and what to bring while kazuichi picks the place but they always manage to mess it up??
  * they could literally be heading to their date location together and one of them would still get lost
  * ~~kazuichis the one who gets lost~~
  * honestly? everyones really supportive of their relationship!!
  * kaz stops bothering sonia at the request of gundham and to the relief of sonia (poor girl :/) and everyones happy!!
  * gundhams loosened up a little bit, too
  * just a smidge
  * BUT ITS STILL CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT
  * these two are absolute fucking clowns but they would die for each other and thats a fact



these are. so short but. but. i actually have no defense for this crap but yeah </3 


	122. gundham dating hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING HAT EBEING ALLERGIC TO CATS AND OWNING A BUNCH I CANT FUNCTION WITHOUT FEELING LIKE IM DYING HELLO

request: gundham and leon (separate) dating hcs?? don't ask why these 2 specifically, i'm going thru a phase. (if i did this wrong or whatever u can choose only 1 to do instead) :) thank u

i decided to only do gundham i hope u dont mind!!

  * OKAY OKAY SO
  * gundham takes dating _very_ seriously
  * like i literally mean he calls it courting like hes from the 1800s 
  * its embarrassing BUT its gundham so he gets gundham privilege
  * so now that we’ve gotten that outta the way
  * dates with gundham are literally perfect or a fucking mess theres no in between
  * sometimes its a cute (”dark, just like my fellow ruler of the underworld”-gundham) picnic 
  * and other times?
  * well,,,
  * ~~you may or may not have set fire to gundham’s cottage on accident~~
  * so dates are a 50/50 chance of disaster with him
  * actually if i’m being honest everything is a 50/50 chance of disaster with him
  * not even in a bad way?? just like. in a funny but also “are u mf serious” way
  * whether its one of gundhams hamsters interrupting your cuddling (which u dont mind ofc) or one of the others causing trouble and ruining your plans, a lot of it goes wrong
  * but!!!
  * gundham always makes up for it with his talks
  * he fantasizes all about life with you outside of the killing game all the time
  * the two of you getting married, adopting more animals, maybe even... having kids?
  * but he talks to you about his dreams and plans for the future with you all the time
  * its the good of his dreams that outweighs the bad of everything else <3



the last sentence made absolutely zero sense LMAOOO but we’re gonna roll with it 


	123. kazuichi dating hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how have i already had this blog for a month ew

request: ahhh so sorry!! i was the plushie anon and i misread, my apologies! could i request some dating hcs for kazuichi instead? ty!!

ITS OKAY HAHAHA HERE U GO 

  * mith thonia type beat
  * ~~im so sorry~~
  * okay okay this might sound a lil controversial (how tf do u even spell that word) but
  * kazuichi views you as he views sonia
  * just less pervertedly!! and actually a lot nicer and yk what now that i think about it he _doesnt_ view you like he views sonia
  * ~~as he shouldnt i dont condone the way he creeped her out at _all_~~
  * random yet important headcanon kaz sleeps with squishmallows and pillow pets
  * he names them all too gn
  * ~~yes im playing off of fanon kaz here go away~~
  * cuddles are kinda odd?? idk what yall consider odd but if i had a 5′6 pink haired mechanic lay spread eagle on me i would call it odd
  * DATES ARE!!
  * not very special i promise you
  * BUT HE TRIES!!!
  * kaz tries his absolute very best to give you what he thinks you deserve (which is the whole world btw) and thats all that matters <3



i have so much more to say but nowhere to put it so watch me make a part two


	124. kaede dating hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my eyes hurt sofuckijngbadly

request: Kaede dating headcannons?

i love kaede sm pls shes lit rally perfect 

  * if i’m being honest i have really nothing to write for this 
  * BUT
  * kaede’s the best gf no you cannot change my mind
  * hear me out hear me out
  * museum dates
  * preferably something that contains music, but kaede’s down for any museum
  * its a great way to learn and spend time together!!
  * ~~yes shes all for that education bs~~
  * one (two?) word: travel buddies
  * ~~okay its two words~~
  * kaede loves travelling idk why she just does
  * especially to places that bring an aura of love
  * i.e. paris
  * cuddles with kaede are nice!!
  * the two of you’ll be curled up in bed and she just. wraps her arm around your waist and pulls you in closer to her chest
  * cuddles like these always end in long naps <33



h-hey mamas :puppydogeyes:


	125. dating hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE EXAMS NEXT WEEK LMAOOOOO

request: *slides you 20 dollars* maybe some hajime dating headcannons if you're still taking these? Feel free to delete this if youre not taking them anymore!

-hajimes titties anon

*eats the money* here u go bb

  * okay but in all honesty mans is such a handful
  * inferiority complex with a side of wanting to be as good as, if not better, everyone else??
  * yeah, you have _quite_ the handful
  * BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN HAJIME IS A BAD BF 
  * he does literally everything for you omg
  * he feels like you’re too good for him?? whether you have an ultimate or not, theres always a little voice in his head discouraging him from dating you
  * so, in order to prove it to the voice in his head, hajime tries extra hard to make you happy
  * so what does that mean??
  * dates!!! actually no BUT
  * it means flustered hajime 99.999% of the time
  * ~~the other .1% is him sleeping~~
  * i feel like hajime likes aquariums, so when he gets he plans dates, he always tries to get a few fishy sights in
  * ~~did that sentence make sense???~~
  * he’s a sucker for dinner dates, too
  * actually?? i feel like hajime likes anything romantic
  * not in a hopeless romantic kinda way but in a more of “i like this feeling, i wanna keep this feeling” kinda way
  * tldr; hajime’s the best boyfriend okay bye bye



in love with the way my headcanons are more me rambling compared to actual writing **😍**


	126. dating nagito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive been having a few request events on my tumblr!! if u plan to participate pls check out my tumblr <33

request: How about Nagito dating hcs? Please?

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG PLSSS

  * ~~prepare for trouble and make it double~~
  * this relationship is hard
  * whether you have an ultimate or are talentless theres always gonna be a catch with nagito
  * so lets just pray you have an ultimate pls for the love of god
  * BUT!!!
  * if u do manage to have an ultimate, all goes ~~terribly~~ well
  * dates with nagito are,,, certainly dates!!! <3
  * actually he feels like he doesnt deserve you so either he tries to pretend hes not ur bf or he goes all fucking out theres no in between
  * same with cuddles
  * this relationship is so confusing bc nagitos moods are :stocksemojiidk: all the time
  * BUT HE TRIES
  * he wants to prove to you (but mainly himself) that he’s worthy enough to be your boyfriend!!
  * whether he succeeds or not.... 
  * who knows <33



THESE ARE SO SHORT LMAO BUT I HOPE U ENJOYED


	127. kirumi fluff

request: c-can i get fluff headcanons of aoi and Kirumi pls? (seperate) I am a simple gay laksjcgdh -shat anon

IM NOT VV GOOD WITH AOI SO I STUCK WITH KIRUMI I HOPE THATS OKAY

  * KIRUMIS SUCH A MOM but in a good way!!
  * she genuinely cares about you and your other classmates, and she makes that known
  * a _lot_
  * so honestly? you don’t get to see kirumi truly vulnerable
  * you get to see her soft, but not her when her guard’s down
  * cuddles and maybe (??) dates are when her guard is down and when she’s truly open with you
  * kirumi adores cuddles so much its insane
  * she prefers to be the little spoon when youre cuddling, tho
  * something about your body encasing hers brings her such comfort
  * THE TWO OF YOU BAKE TOGETHER
  * saturdays are reserved for you and you only, kirumi makes it known 
  * the two of you bake (i wrote baka at first LMAO) together and just spend the day doing ~~disgustingly~~ adorably domestic shit
  * its true love asbdjfkghjkfgj 



i love kirumi but i cannot write her for the life of me. god.


	128. kaede cuddling hcs

request: Kaede and/or Peko cuddling HCs?

im literally in love with kaede help this is a problem

  * SHES SO SOFT OMF
  * kaedes literally a pillow no u cannot change my mind
  * LAP LAYING
  * wait is that even a proper term thingy
  * okay i dont think it is BUT
  * you lay on her lap. a lot
  * its probably kaedes favorite form of physical touch, but shes fine with whatever position you want to cuddle in :))
  * the two of you definitely watch a movie and eat snacks while you cuddle, getting crumbs everwhere be damned </3
  * she also really likes being held??
  * idk but kaede finds your arms around her midsection so comforting 
  * cuddles are definitely 10/10 with her
  * shes best girl </3



SJSJSJ these are so short sorry lolz 


	129. sakura and mikan planning their wedding with their s/o

request: s...sakura and mikan (separate) maybe hcs of them planning their wedding day with their s/o??,, haha u don't have to.. unless.. anyway thank u for ur hard work <3

this is it. this is the best request i’ve ever gotten

sakura ogami:

  * she’s nervous as _hell_ bro
  * you’re literally the love of her life and she gets to _marry_ you?
  * sakura wants everything to be perfect, but is actually really chill about it if something goes wrong
  * she really only cares about how you’re getting married, and not the ceremony
  * i feel like she has a really good eye for colors and whatnot, so she’s the one who designs the invitations and stuff like that
  * sakura fantasizes a _lot_ about your wedding day, so incredibly grateful for the fact that she gets to marry you <3



mikan tsumiki:

  * mikan’s also nervous
  * but in a more “oh-my-god-i’m-gonna-fuck-this-up” kinda way
  * but!! don’t fear
  * she still wants to marry you
  * planning your wedding with mikan is a little difficult at times
  * she’s scared of what everyone thinks, and you probably have to reassure her that everyone’s happy about your marriage
  * your wedding theme is lavender and white no you can’t change my mind



not the way i actually. like. spent time on these i loved this request sm im gonna cry tysm for requesting it wtf 


	130. byakuya in an arranged marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i feel like trolli gummy worms covered in discharge personified rn

request: Byakuya Togami for the arranged marriage prompt pls (preferably royal au) tenchuu ♡

this is an afab reader bc. yk. reproduction mentions n all

  * byakuya dreaded the day his engagement would be planned, but he still expected it
  * he _is_ a prince after all
  * your appearance disappointed him at first
  * _you?_ you were who he was going to marry?
  * it was almost embarrassing, but he supposed he had no say
  * byakuya despises you at first
  * actually, no
  * its not you he despises, its his father
  * he hates his father for forcing him into this stupid arrangement, but he also hates you for going along with this
  * yet, he also feels... pity
  * it was clear you didn’t wanna go along with this either, yet you still did
  * it takes him a while to realize the severity of your situation
  * you were sent from overseas to be his bride, and now you were being pressured into bearing heirs for the togami kingdom
  * my god, it _sucks_
  * after that realization, though?
  * byakuya starts to like you a little more
  * and a little more, and a little more and a little-
  * the reality that he’s fallen in love with you hits him like a truck (do trucks even exist in this au?? idk but now they do)
  * and!! youve fallen in love with him too
  * so its a lil rocky at the start but the two of you end up becoming a happy couple
  * the end <3



byakuya togami eats ass juice pass it on 


	131. kyoko and chiaki with an s/o who streams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how tf do u work twitch anyway

request: SCRAMS hihi, may i have some Chiaki and Kiyoko with a gamer S/O who does livestreams and they invite them to do livestream w them pls... DHJDJDKDJ

scrams back at u louder

also i read chihiro instead of chiaki and was rlly aboutta say,,,

chiaki nanami:

  * the two of you stream together all the time its not even a matter of inviting her on occasionally
  * twitchs favorite couple <3
  * ~~actually idk where ppl stream i dont bother with that LMAO~~
  * the two of you do random shit on your streams and your watchers both love it and hate it
  * once chiaki ate a gluestick on a bet with your watchers
  * ~~your entire comment section thingy is just. aww youre so cute *reports for hate speech*~~
  * the two of you have done stupid couple challenges on a stream at least once ~~a week~~



kyoko kirigiri:

  * literally everyone loves her idk how tf you could hate kyoko
  * so your watchers love it when she joins!!
  * even if its just to tell you that delivery came or to say hi your fans (fans???) go _wild_
  * so when she actually _joins_ you for a stream?
  * its chaos
  * most people are asking about your relationship and random stuff about kyoko
  * which shes hesitant to answer at first but she gets used to the attention after a lil while
  * streams with kyoko are adorable no you cannot change my mind



IM LITERALLY IN LOVE WITH KYOKO OMG TY FOR REQUESTING SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BAE JSDKJF


	132. platonic peko hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do any of yall even read these

request: requests are open? how about platonic peko pekoyama hcs?

this is,,,, so cute *dies and only jake from royal high can save*

  * peko’s such a good hugger idk why but she looks like she would give good hugs
  * she really likes ice cream shops idk why but when the two of you hang out you always end up there
  * her fav ice cream is vanilla but she always adds rainbow sprinkes!!
  * she doesn’t even like them that much but she adores the way it looks
  * okay okay but hear me out: the two of you do each other’s eyeliner
  * i feel like peko’s so good at doing eyeliner pls
  * in a non despair au she would take fencing change my mind
  * OKAY OKAY BUT
  * shes actually so smart so the two of you study for school together all the time
  * she also has the patience of a saint when it comes to you so like. it doesnt matter how bad you are with a subject she _will_ make sure you understand it
  * she’s also never cheated on a test, but will give you all the answers if need be
  * all in all?
  * 10/10
  * peko’s the best friend ever<3



absdfhjdhf tysm for requesting!! i hope u u enjoyed <33 


	133. mukuro and kyoko fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i tried one of those foot peeling masks i saw on tiktok and literally the skin of my entire foot is peelng off help

request: ooo may i request some fluff with mukuro and kyoko seperately??

okay okay but hear me out: mukuro as kim possible and kyoko as inspector gadget (or carmen sandiego take ur pick)

kyoko kirigiri:

  * as i said earlier
  * the two of you are some badass crime fighting duo whos double lives are an arguing married couple
  * ~~crime fighting in the streets, arguing over mason jars in the sheets~~
  * BUT BUT BUT
  * everyone ships the two of you together and thats honestly why the two of you got together
  * READING NIGHTS
  * i cant stress this enough the two of you have some lazy nights where all you do is just. curl up together and read separately 
  * its a good bonding activity!! honestly the silence is much nicer than the two of you being awkward or something else
  * kyoko really likes quiet and all, but she can’t help but feel like your shared house is kind of lonely sometimes
  * ~~not that shed admit it, of course~~
  * so after talking about what you wanted (she wanted something low maintenance and quiet and you didnt really care) the two of you decided on a cat!!
  * a black cat bc honestly black cats deserve so much more
  * but yes!!
  * your family of two is now a family of three <33



mukuro ikusaba:

  * as much as id like to say training dates that doesn’t rlly seem like mukuros thing
  * while shes the ultimate soldier, i feel like she would like to keep you away from the fighting and protect you as much as possible, so dates where you fight each other is _not_ it for her
  * okay okay this might be _so_ ooc but hear me out:
  * mukuro as a fairy
  * the two of you get wigs off of amazon or whatevs (or stick w ur natural hair?? idk) and outfits w/ a bunch of acessories (including the lil fairy ears _god_ those are so cute i would die for the pair i own) and just dress up!!
  * its a cute lil date idea, _especially_ if the two of you had a date to match the aesthetic
  * once again ooc but mukuro rollerskating!! pls give my girl some skates shed be perfect at a rink
  * i feel like mukuro really likes stuffed animals!! mostly bc they were her only comfort growing up with junko </3
  * ~~im not crying u are~~
  * honestly mukuro just wants to be domestic and cute and fluffy with u
  * so pls do i beg of u <33



this is the cutest mf req omg. im literally in love w u anon plz marry me /p 


	134. arranged marriage w/ fuyuhiko

arranged marriage au with fuyuhiko please <3

okay this was so hard to write bc pls if u want a gn reader just say that </3 

but still!! i hope u enjoy <3

  * OKAY OKAY OKAY SO
  * we all know hes yakuza right??
  * well.
  * this is p obvious but the reason the two of you were arranged to marry each other was because of each of your family’s standing in the circle of yakuza (what do i call it help google wont tell me)
  * so that happens!! neither of you are very happy ab it (and their is peko, whoops) but the wedding goes through
  * and soon enough the need for heirs (really one of the only reason you were arranged to marry each other) comes up
  * what would you do? neither of you really wanted to... yknow.... but you felt your parents would be upset if you adopted
  * terms and ideas were thrown around with the two of you until you finally settle on waiting and making a decision at a later date
  * so!! now that thats a stress, your everyday life is kinda wonky (wonky LMAOOOO)
  * fights become more common, and the relationship you didnt even have was starting to fray
  * but!! it all starts to calm down after fuyuhiko’s parents die (of something idk) and he takes the head of the yakuza
  * while the stress for children has been raised to new levels, the two of you are seeing each other less and less of each other 
  * which!! means that the moments you do spend together are softer, due to fuyuhiko being exhausted from yakuza work
  * and it kinda goes from there??
  * it has to be about two months after fuyuhiko becomes the head when he finally asks you out on a date
  * it was kinda messy (LMAO) but there were no arguments, and it seemed like the start of a new relationship <3



can yall tell that im a sucker for enemies to lovers or what 


	135. gundham and byakuya as dads

request: parent hcs for gundham and byakuya (separately) with a fem reader? ty!!

STOP IM SORRY THIS TOOK OVER A WEEK LMFAO

gundham tanaka:

  * tbh i can see gundham as more of the cool uncle or swag older cousin, so that energy translates over to him being a dad
  * gundham loves animals, so from the very day your child is born, he gives them animals
  * the two of you have a baby girl he named ~~cham-p~~ sonia (definitely not cuz of the sonia he used to date no way-)
  * your house is very loud and chaotic, but as soon as an animal comes padding in (especially a cat) the entire dynamic of the house changes
  * YALL REVOLVE AROUND YOUR ANIMALS LMAO
  * no but its so cute wtf
  * THE DARK DEVAS HAVE THEIR OWN ROOM PLSSS
  * but yes!!! gundham is an awesome parent ugh i love that man sm </3



byakuya togami:

  * well hes certainly a parent!!!
  * LMAOO
  * i mean if i’m being honest byakuya wouldn’t know how to take care of a kid
  * to elaborate!!
  * he knows the stuff like changing diapers and feeding them but he doesnt know the _emotional_ side to parenting
  * i.e. connecting with your child (and whatevs idk im not a parent)
  * and due to his trauma itll be harder for him BUT!!
  * that does not mean he does not love his child!! he loves u and ur child vv much
  * its just harder for him
  * so give him some time, and i’m sure it wont take long before byakuya fully embraces parenting to the best of his ability <3



do i have an excuse for this monstrosity? no. will i still be posting it? hell yeah BUT I HOPE U ENJOYED <33 


	136. maki, rantaro and angie comforting their s/o after they have a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didnt realize this before but HAPPY 11K HITS ABSJHD <33  
> also sorry for not posting as much!! time flies LMAO

request: rantaro, maki, and angie comforting their s/o after they have a nightmare and they stay up just to make them feel better?

this was. literally so cute and the perfect way to get me back into writing so tysm for requesting <3

rantaro amami:

  * i feel like rantaro’s sleep schedule is shit, so he’s probs up and ready as soon as he hears you talking in your sleep
  * so!! he wakes you up quickly (n safely!!) and makes you some tea/hot chocolate (whichever u prefer) and grabs you another blanket
  * he lets you rant and cry about your nightmare as he cuddles you back to sleep, rubbing your back the whole time
  * nightmares are a powerful enemy, but at least you have rantaro on your side to combat them <3



maki harukawa:

  * maki has frequent nightmares as well, so she knows how to comfort you best
  * whether that be her watching and listening as you cry your heart out about it, or letting you use her as your personal security blanket (arent they already personal?? mad idfk)
  * she always makes some kind of comment about defeating your dreams tho!!
  * like in the most monotone voice possible she’ll say “does (insert nightmare topic) wanna die?” and you just LOSE IT
  * ~~tbh i would lose it too, it sounds so funny~~



angie yonaga:

  * never fear, the ultimate artist is here!
  * idk why but i feel like angie would readyou picture books if you had a nightmare
  * ~~wonder pets LMAOOO~~
  * that or she makes the two of you stay up for the rest of the night and “paint your feelings”
  * idk she seems like one of those bitches
  * STP SHE PROBABLY PUTS ON DORA TO HELP YOU SLEEP
  * ~~or some other cartoon idk i havent watched any in years LMAOAO~~



IM SORRY THESE ARE SO SHORT BUT I HOPE U ENJOYED <33


	137. servant!nagito meeting servant!reader for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY ACCOUNTS DYING SO FAST LMAO HELP ITS ONLY BEEN A MONTH

request: Heyo! If it isn't much of a bother may I please have headcanons for servant Nagito comforting a very scared reader after they where also captured by the WOH and kept as a servant?

AKCKHSJJDH this made me think. hard.

  * okay okay so lets get some facts straight: 
  * nagitos a despair when hes servant, and he serves the WOH kids right?
  * yeah yeah okay so!!
  * lets say the two of you have never met before, you never attended hope’s peak and lived an ordinary life
  * UNTIL!!
  * you were captured and given the choice to serve the “warriors of hope” or die
  * so ofc you chose the surviving option, hoping to end up making an escape somehow
  * so yeah!! you were shoved in some servants quarters soon after, your shackles coming off as soon the door behind you locked
  * you looked up, making eye contact with someone... god you shouldn't have done that
  * he was a scary guy with.... face paint? okay never mind this was kinda funny
  * and despite your terror, you giggle a little, making him crease his brows and start to speak
  * as soon as he opened his mouth, though, all your fear came back and you stumbled back, pressing yourself against the door 
  * you were expecting a curse, a mean phrase of some sort, but his next words shocked you
  * “what’s your name?” 
  * and honestly? the night goes from there
  * you learn his name is nagito, nagito komaeda, and that he was also a “servant” of some sort 
  * his hands were cold, too
  * you could feel how icy they were when he took your hand and made some promise
  * what was it, again?
  * oh, right
  * a promise of _hope,_ one he swore to keep until he couldn’t



stop this isnt even what u requested LMAOO but here u go anyway!! i hope u enjoy it <33 


	138. gonta w a crush on a sweet gn reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i started my period a few hours ago so im all up on meds rn LMAOOO so enjoy ig

request: gonta,,, is hot ⁉️😰 jsbwksn can i ask for gonta having a crush on a really soft and nice gn reader??

im probs gonna read this tmr morning and be embarrassed but oh well 

  * GONTA WITH A CRUSH IS SO CUTE OMF
  * i’m not surprised gonta went for a nice person, i can’t rlly see him crushing on someone mean or anything of the sort
  * BUT TO ELABORATE
  * gontas rlly kind to everyone naturally, but he goes out of his way to be nice to you!!
  * whether its offering you things like piggy back rides (god pls say yes) or showing you a new bug he found, hes always there
  * GONTA BLUSHES ALL THE TIME PLS
  * its a rlly cute blush tho!! its just some pink dusting his cheeks + ears
  * its kinda easy to tell if he has a crush but thats not something youd ever admit to his face 
  * GONTA PROBS CALLS YOU BUG THEMED NICKNAMES
  * like butterfly, dragonfly, beetle (yes beetle is cute), or caterpillar!!
  * ESPECIALLY CATERPILLAR OMG
  * all in all?
  * gonta having a crush on you is adorable and the two of you are perfect together <33



this is so short LMAOO but i hope u enjoyed anyway!! 


	139. male sdr2 cast w the ultimate fangirl s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry ive been dead lolz ive been having some mental health issues lately LMAOAOSDHFGHJG

request: can i request the male goodbye despair (ithinkthatsthename??) cast with a gender neutral s/o whos the ultimate fangirl orwhatever-? sorry if it doesn't make sense, thank you!! 💙

yes yes!! i cut out the two i cannot write for shit (byakuya n teruteru) but other than that i hope u enjoy!! <3

kazuichi soda:

  * giving me very much.... similar energy
  * LMAO
  * but to elaborate!!
  * kaz is kinda a fangirl in his own way, and since _youre_ the ultimate fangirl, the two of you get along perfectly together!!
  * you introduce him to a bunch of new shows and movies and kinda just. ignite his “inner fangirl”
  * idk but either way this is perfect <3



nekomaru nidai:

  * bro... nekomaru loves your energy
  * he actually has no clue what tf a fangirl is, but yes!! hes so supportive of whatever you do
  * probably fangirls with you??? not in a way that he genuinely does it he just goes along with whatevers going on LMAO
  * is vv excited ab ur ultimate once he gets it, tho!! hes probably called u the ultimate hypeman at one point



gundham tanaka:

  * i mean... will u fangirl over his hamsters?
  * i ~~k it doesnt work like that but still~~
  * but yeah </3
  * thats kinda it
  * gundham doesnt get it but he lets you be so???? yeah???
  * yeah.



nagito komaeda:

  * ultimates are ultimates!!
  * ~~even if he doesnt fully understand them....~~
  * but nagito, like nekomaru, supports you either way
  * he’s happy to do whatever as long as he gets to be with you, a symbol of hope
  * it might be selfish but hey, isnt that why nagito idolizes them in the first place?



hajime hinata:

  * literally do whatever you want
  * honestly hajime does find it a little creepy at times (your obsessions can get... _pretty_ intense) but as long as you “keep it to yourself” hes chill w/ it
  * what can i say... thats hajime for you
  * maybe... just maybe.... if you wanted hajime to cosplay someone from a series youre currently obsessing over with you.... he wouldnt say no
  * well
  * thats a maybe
  * but sometimes maybes are turned into yesses...
  * who knows :raisedeyebrow:



fuyuhiko kuzuryu:

  * has made fun of you for it LMAO
  * but, like everyone else, he doesnt genuinely care
  * sure he can find your obsessions a little... concerning at times but youre not doing anything _wrong,_ right?
  * sometimes youve caught fuyuhiko help fund your obsessions, but he refuses to admit it
  * ITS ALSO SO CUTE WHEN HE FINDS SOMETHING HE OBSESSES OVER TOO
  * whether its media or just. something he found watching him “fangirl” over what he loves is adorable
  * but yes!! fuyuhikos main standpoint is that as long as its not bad or bothering him, hes fine with it <3



absjdjfkgjh tysm for requesting <33 


End file.
